Colorful Sinners
by baings
Summary: As the bearer of the 10 colored sword, Sakura must travel to the Shadow world known as Kage Ha to battle monsters known as Sins and free the victims who give birth to them known as sinners. In exchange, she is given one wish for her services. With the last Sinner soon to rise will she be strong enough to free them or will her only wish go unheard? Does she even have a wish?
1. Prologue

'This is it...' Sakura thought to herself. Her knees and arms bruised, her face covered in her own blood. Kunai and knives litter the small area she had tried to make a safe haven for her unconscious teammates in the forest of death. The sound nin had bested her, though that wasn't that difficult to do. The weakest link was left standing, after all, when the stronger of the two fail and she had to stand up, there was a better chance at surviving falling off the Hokageâ€™s tower into a field of kunai facing skyward.

The sound nins only felt annoyance at her existence at this point, like a dog she came back coming to try and attack. It was an admirable effort at first, even entertaining, then it became an annoyance. The dark haired male of the group held her by what remained of her recently cut hair.

"I'm sick of this bitch, it's been 30 minutes of these bullshit attempts at us. Orochimaru is probably bored out of his mind waiting for us. Throw me a kunai I'm going to put her out of her misery. "

Sakura heard the clanking of the knife hit the windpipe in the center of her hand. So this is how it would go. Never making it to Chunin, barely fit to be a genin. Her heart sank as she felt her head be pulled up to bear her neck.

'Why am I so useless...' She thought to herself, feeling the coldness of the blade near her skin. She thought back to her teammates, Naruto who's main goal was to become Hokage no matter what, Sasuke who swore his life to the darkness, to avenge his family against the murderer he once called brother. What is it they had to make them so strong? She graduated at the top of her class, she studied the same things they had, but what was it that granted them their spirit and power. What did she have to offer to her group? Nothing...

'I never had...I never had a goal, I've just...just floundered all this time.'

' _Correct.'_ Sakura's eyes widened hearing the third voice, it was one she never heard before. A voice that felt beyond a mortal made noise, it gave off the feeling of bells in the wind, the hidden message within the chants sung near the temples of Konoha. It felt almost as if time stopped just from the sudden revealing of this voice. Perhaps it had, the knife pressed against her neck halted, seemed to stay there for an unbearable amount of time.

Before her, a silhouette of a person seemed to come into view. A man seemed to descend from the sky to the ground and started to walk casually into the field, his face was hidden, if not by shadows than what appeared to be the texture of outer space. His clothes reflected that of Anbu but his feet seemed to grace the ground her stepped on, flowers and grass grew with each step he made.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly, she couldn't move her body but words seemed to flow despite time being frozen in place.

" _That's not too important my dear, I am here to grant you a wish in exchange of a task you must do_." if she was able to raise an eyebrow she would.

"My dream?"

" _Yes, you don't seem to have one...Your heart has few desires, however, a dream or goal for your life, there isn't one._ " Sakura sat there before this being, he stood there only a few inches from her, his face was still hidden but she watched a bare arm lift and touch her forehead tenderly.

" _If you had one wish, one ultimate desire for your life, what would it be?_ " He asked as bells rang around with each motion of his lips.

"I..." She sat there, her arms numb and tears wanting to flow down her face. She could wish for her life to be saved, for this nightmare to end. She could wish for the returned affection of her young love, the dark haired ninja to finally view her as an individual who could be a partner. Perhaps riches, or eternal beauty. Infinite thoughts came to her mind, but no matter what each idea was shot down in her mind. It seemed no matter what her ideas were, she truly desired nothing...she had no goal no motivation to live. She may have been better off dead, a wasted space eliminated.

"I don't know." She cried, it was truly pathetic, Naruto, Sasuke, even Ino could find something they wanted to live for. Why was it so hard for her to figure out something as simple as a wish? The figure before her noticed her hesitation and could sense her inward dilemma. However, instead of scolding her or calling her a disgrace he simply chuckled, it didn't seem to be a reaction of hilarity but more of one of whimsy or fondness.

" _That is fine, Usually I must act on a wish of someone, however, I'll make an exception this time if you can make one later. I do have a request for you, Haruno Sakura_." She perked up, what did this person want to ask her.

" _I ask to give you something, a power only you can harness_." the fingers on her head began to glow. _" I must ask you to find the colors of sin within the sinners."_ Sinners? What were those? The colors of them? Multiple questions came to her mind,

"but...why me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I _t's very rare to find someone to desire nothing, your probably the best candidate on this plain."_ The light from his fingers surrounded her, her body seemed to go numb. The wounds didn't disappear but a burst of energy seemed to lessen the sting of them.

" _Bound to your body is a weapon, the ten color sword. A blade that can cut through anything you desire. from the body to soul. To summon it you must insert the invoker into your body. A knife, a blade of any sort, the key is your blood and soul_." Her eyes widened.

"I have to-?" Time seemed to go back, the knife against her neck was gone, and seemed to flow backward only a few minutes.

 _"Believe in my words...and I will believe in your ability."_ The man disappeared, leaving her restrained to the sound nin.

"I've had enough of your pathetic attempts, death would be easier!" She was returned to the nightmarish battle she was caught in. She shakily reached for the pouch on the side of her leg, a single kunai remained.

"Didn't you have enough earlier? Intend to scalp yourself this time?" She looked at it, clean, unused. Tears slowly fell down her face, she would have to-

' _Believe in my words.'_ rang in her head. A shaky hand pointed the kunai at herself and thrust it into her stomach with all her force

"Suicide? you don't have the guts to-" The black haired girl was silenced as her teammate was thrown from the pink haired girl with the sheer energy released.

The crackling of energy flowed from the knife, the pain was harsh, but the energy flowing through her body almost made her fully numb. She slowly stood to her feet as the kunai handle changed shape, flowing more into the shape of a katana rather a small knife.

Naruto slowly began to stir as the energy from the battle flowed, his vision was blurred but he could tell something was wrong. He sat up only to hit the room of the trunk they were hidden under. He rubbed his forehead and looked around, his dark-haired teammate lay next to him, both defeated by their previous encounter with another ninja.

"Teme..." He muttered before seeing the feet of the other squad and the flow of power and its source. "What the..." He slowly crawled out to see what was going out. His eyes widened in almost horror as he watched their female teammate slowly pull out a long sword come out of her abdomen.

"Sakura- chan..?"

She stood the center of the field. this mysterious blade in hand and stained in her blood.

 _'Believe in my words_ ' he had said.

"believe in my ability." she whispered before descending into the 3rd round of this child's war.


	2. Chapter 1

7 years have passed in within Konoha. 7 years of growth and change, 7 years of life and death. However, that is the way of life for those in the Hidden leaf.

A familiar pinkette of the town made her way to the hospital for work and training. Keeping her hair shoulder length and a sweater covering her arms , the weather was heading into fall, the mornings a bit brisker than her liking.

"ahh...I wonder if they have tea prepared.." She asked herself as she walked through the gates of the hospital, the cold season would begin soon and every spare second would be spent trying to get ahead. Heading toward the nurse's station she greeted her co-workers who fondly called her "Sakura-chan". While analyzing the scheduled patients and visits today her blond rival arrived not too far behind her.

"Hey, billboard brow! Enjoy your day off yesterday?" She asked while hanging up her own belongings.

"Ha not really, I work here, then I train, then I go to my _**other**_ job...You know the usual." She replied while stretching, she soon pulled her hair back into a high ponytail showing off unusual silver studs hanging from her ears.

"Yeah Yeah I know I know, think you'll be able to get a break after your other job is done?" She chastised the other, she was working herself to the bone let alone making her look bad.

"I have no idea, but at least I'm not going at it alone anymore. "

" Oh yeah, I still remember Naruto's face when he heard you-" Ino was interrupted by a familiar brown haired woman, a small pig not far behind her.

"Girls! around noon we will be getting some severely injured shinobi, if possible try to prep two rooms if possible, we have a busy day today."

"hai~," The two said in unison.

"Shizune who's coming back? do we know?" Sakura asked while loading her medical gear into a work appropriate pouch.

"We don't know but they are allies. " Shizune was only greeted by sighs to her response. " If I do find out I will let you know. "

"Thanks Shizune." Sakura said as the woman left the office.

"Any guesses?" Ino asked as she two prepped medical equipment for the day ahead.

" Who knows, a lot of people are out on missions today, and we still have groups on extended leave...Though." Her bottom eyelid seemed to twitch mid-sentence. " I have a gut feeling it may be naruto. "

Ino could only laugh at her response.

" Yeah I have a feeling it may be him too, he's due for a medical injury if he's following a 3-month routine. I call 500 yen on it."

" Hey, I'm that bets on my guess you can't do that." She joked, they continued to poke fun at each other for several hours on and off in between patients. Shots, broken limbs, stitches, harsh colds, all seemed to be a typical busy day. It was a monotonous routine only broken up by individual personality and conversation with each patient. Each small story of their lives, random talks of music and the weather, there were the occasional grouch or rude comment from a few arrogant patients, but overall Sakura enjoyed her job. The small connection she made with her patients and the life they breathed into her meant a tremendous amount to her. She truly felt she was needed or at least enjoyed as a person. Not an annoyance.

Noon was crawling around the corner, Sakura flattened out the top sheet of the bed, trying to ensure everything would be up to standard expectation. She even had a personal touch to it, leaving flowers in their room. The time of year made it hard to find a variety of them. Ino's family, however, didn't mind helping out with her gesture of compassion. Looking outside she spotted a group of medical-nin racing for the hospital, right on time she thought to herself. She headed downstairs to the main lobby, wondering how severe their injuries would be. Before she could enter the main area however she was halted by a gentle hand.

"Hold up." Tsunade had ordered, Ino behind her.

" Tsunade-sama? What's going on?" She asked the older blonde.

"We have two severely injured patients and I will be splitting you two up." A hand on her hip and overall laid back expression. " I trust you fully to handle this surgery by yourself. Ino will be guided by me on the second patient."

Sakura was stunned, she had done small medical surgeries on her own, but an entire operation was under her jurisdiction was a new experience altogether.

"Sensei... I will do my best!" The pinkette bowed before her teacher, Ino was grinning watching her friend grow to become a fine Doctor. So much in 7 years had happened, but Sakura had begun to grow more and more confident in her abilities. Something she thought was destroyed after both her teammates had left Konoha. One one the light, the other guided by dark intent.

Sakura changed into her scrubs, tying her hair back and tucking it into her shirt she gave one last look to the prep room before descending into the OR.

"Status of the patient." She called, recalling how her sensei would call for it before entering the main room of operation.

"Foreign objects embedded into the body, explosion and rock slide following, exhaustion and mass blood loss."

" What is the identity of the patient?"

"Konoha Chunin, Naruto Uzamaki."

Sakura about flopped overhearing his name, damn her hunch.

"Where was he found?" She asked while tying her medical make behind her.

"Between the land of waves and snow."

She wanted to ask who the second person was, however for the time she would focus on treating the blonde.

'Dummy,' she thought to herself. 'What did you get yourself into.'

11 puncture wounds, 2 large lacerations, 3 limbs that needed to be blasted to remove small debris, one dislocated leg and a forearm broken in several areas. 3 hours long in operation and they finally were able to wheel out the gurney, the operation went successfully. She returned to the main nurse's hub to fill out files and start a regiment of medicines to take. Chakra can heal a multitude of injuries, however, the body still needs time to recover from the trauma. She took a break to shower and remove be any blood that may have gotten on her. The blood traced water swirled down the drain as she stood under the water. Letting the scalding water pour down her back. The surgery wasn't particularly stressful, she believed in her ability, and believed in naruto' chances of recovery were overwhelmingly high. However in the pit of her stomach she felt as if there were more, she didn't deny the feeling,but more questioned if it were worry for the sake of naruto's injuries or perhaps was it something else. She looked small crystal she kept wire wrapped under her necklace. The gem swirled with colors and different sparkles of light.

"Time will tell." She murmured while she reached for the faucet, turning it off.

Later that evening the hospital was unusually full, not of patients or of family visiting, but of Anbu. They guarded a certain hallway, one which none of the nurses were allowed to go into, even Tsunade had banned others from coming for forty-eight hours. What were they guarding? Sakura looked down the hallway with a tray of food, when Tsunade was free she figured she would ask her, perhaps she would tell her since she was one of her best students...well one of two bu hey she would try. She passed the hallway down to her own ward, one where the blonde patient of hers was located and she might as well greet him with some food since it was time to give him his medicine. She knocked a familiar rhythmic knock and let herself in.

Naruto was dozing in the hospital bed while he heard the familiar knock followed by a familiar pinkette.

Sakura-chan!" he greeted pushing himself up to a sitting position, grunting from the discomfort of it.

"Don't do that! the beds will sit up on their own! " She set the tray on a side table and adjusted the automatic bed for him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, last time I tried to use one of these it threw me off the bed." He rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy grin.

"Geeze, what happened idiot? I haven't seen you this beat up in years." She asked while checking his IVs and preparing to give him more medicine.

"I Got caught up in a rock slide with no chakra, A bunch of explosions went off and I couldn't get out of the way in time...I'm lucky I didn't get decapitated or something." He moped a bit while sakura did her work.

"You are lucky in perspective then...I actually was the one who sewed you up his time..." She admitted, proud of herself. Naruto looked at her, the biggest smile graced his face.

"I got treated by you sakura chan?! that's so cool! no wonder I feel so great!" He exclaimed. Sakura could only smile at him.

"No that would be the drugs Naruto." She chuckled.

"Bullshit,I don't feel a thing! You are an amazing doctor Sakura-chan!"

"Ok, I'll take half credit, but you better be thanking how much pain killer you are getting." She commented sliding a hospital meal to him. He smiled sheepishly at her before admitting an "itadakimasu."

She sat down for a minute, letting a tired sigh as he ate.

"So...Sakura chan were there any...you know...while I was gone." He asked a bit quietly, watching her.

"No, there hasn't been an attack since we collected the last one." She answered and yawned, stretching while in the chair. "Oh! I almost forgot." She reached into her pockets and pulled out two small silver earrings, much like her own.

"Oh! thanks! I didn;t know you take them out for surgery." He reached up placing the studs back into his ears. " I'd hate to see what'd happen if I didn't have them. When it does happen."

"What, you don't think I can handle myself?" She asked it wasn't a serious question, more of a teasing one.

"It's not that Sakura-chan, we're a team! If you head into danger I better be not be far behind. Sure there's this stuff for Konoha...but then there's that."

Sakura could only smile at his childish response.

"Thank you..." She said pleased with him, Naruto became flustered, his emotions were still strong for her, however, he was happy to know she was focused on something so important to her. His smile and happiness soon faded and she frowned at his lap.

"Sakura...I forgot to ask you, was there someone else with me...are they?"

"Yeah about that, who was it? Tsunade-sama has this place packed out with Anbu." she leaned over curiously.

"Sakura it-" Before he could finish the door opened to her familiar blond friend.

"Ino? Where have you been I thought you went home?" Sakura asked standing up.  
"No Tsunade had me keep close after the surgery...Sakura He's back!" She said with a voice that seemed frantic and worried at the same time.

"You mean..."

"I operated on Sasuke Uchiha! He's back in Konoha."


	3. Chapter 2

"He...He's back?" Sakura asked surprised, her hands firmly grasped on the side table. She remained quiet before turning to Naruto. "Was he...the second person with you?"

Naruto turned his head to her, looking almost melancholic.

"Yeah...I found him mangled...but he did it, he killed him." Naruto sighed and leaned back against his bed, wondering how the two girls will handle it.

"Naruto you moron what happened?! he's still unconscious and Tsunade's haveing the first conversation with him!" Ino demanded, Sakura admitted she herself has her moments but Ino still had the raging 16 in her. might as well be a permanent reaction even when she is in her eventual 80s.

"Why are you so loud?!" He yelled back, expecting to get throttled. "I found him after he killed his brother...He was talking about the end of his life when a bomb went off and a giant rockslide started...I only got lucky cause Sai had spotted me running from it and found me after."

"Leave him alone Ino, let him recover..." Sakura sighed trying to get the blonde off of her patients back. " How was the operation?" Hopefully, it would distract her long enough to go onto a different subject.

"Terrible! He had so many injuries Tsunade had to switch me and-" Ino probably went on for a good 20 minutes complaining about his injuries and mass exhaustion. Oh, how the dead would roll over if to get the talking to stop.

"Ino, you sound like you need a drink." Sakura chuckled, Ino's face grew flustered, though she gave up the rage and sighed.

"Damn right I could..."

"I could go for one too! That and some Ramen" Naruto raised his hand as if he had the option to join.

"You," She poked his cheek."could go into shock combining alcohol and those pain meds, absolutely not!" Her hands on her hips she stood mimicking the firm stance of her teacher.

"but sakura-chaaaaan!"

"No buts, maybe when your out of the hospital but right now you aren't going anywhere you hear me?" She continued to poke him while he wined.

"Yeah Naruto, be a good boy, Sakura may give you a lollypop in exchange." Ino teased "Yeah Sakura, you were off an hour ago, I'll be off in 10 minutes, wait for me and we'll hit the town.

"Yeah yeah, not too late Ino I work the next few days in a row." She waved back to the injured blonde. " I'll come see you tomorrow, later naruto."

"Don't do anything I would do Sakura-chan!" He called out after, He watched the door for a while longer before rubbing the silver stud stabbed into the cartilage of his ear. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "I really hope you're not lying Sakura-chan."

A few days had passed and things began to settle down for Sakura, possibly not the town, however, word of the Uchiha had returned became the main topic, though this could be to his annoyance seeing he would have rather been left alone. Sakura headed in for a late shift much to her dismay, she would of rather have the night to herself and work early so she can greet people. the night shift felt akin to a guard shift, making sure nothing would disturb the peace. She felt she done that enough on the other job. At least it was a bit warmer today she thought to herself, trying to stay optimistic on her shift.

She greeted the nurses and changed into her medical gear, the first thing she had scheduled when she got there was a surgery for an appendix that suddenly burst, then she made her rounds in the children's ward and pediatric center. She was pulled around in all directions, fingers accidentally coming off to hypochondriacs who thought their tenitis is a sign of brain cancer. By 8 o'clock Sakura felt she was run ragged and made her way up to Naruto's room to check on him. She had caught him multiple times over this period of time walking around the hospital, bugging her much like he does when he wasn't in the hospital. She knocked and let herself in, much to her surprise two more people were in the room.

"Kakashi -sensei! Tsunade-sama!" She greeted surprised, she was motioned to close the door and to join them.

"Ah, Sakura, It's been a while. " Kakashi greeted, surprisingly bookless, he too, however, held a silver stud in his ear.

"Well minus Sai and the Uchiha Here before me are the members of Team 7," Tsunade stated, soon resting against the wall. " I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"Was it the nurses calling me out for breaking into the fridge in the nursing station? if so I'm sorry about that, I got hungry." Naruto admitted like a goon, Tsunade looked at him and just stared, wondering if giving him another bump on his head would destroy his brainstem, she held back for now.

"No Naruto but that is some fascinating information I'll relay to Shizune...We need to discuss what will become of the Uchiha...the council is already in meetings to decide his fayt." Her arms were crossed, waiting for the answers from the three before him.

"They won't execute him will they?" Sakura asked, taking a step to her teacher. Naruto sat up straight for the answer.

"They considered it... He defected Konoha to join a village that tried to instigate a grand war between us and many other villages. However, he killed two of our greatest assassination hits in history...Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru." Tsunade announced, the two younger nin stared in shock, their teammate had killed two of the strongest enemies known to Konoha.

"Then..Then that's great! That has to cancel each other out somehow!" Naruto exclaimed, Perhaps he would get off lucky if he promised not to do anything that stupid again.

"In an innocent world yes...but It's not that simple Naruto," Kakashi added, staring off into no particular. "We have no idea how stable he is, nor do we know if he has a hidden initiative."

"but...they won't execute him..." Sakura restated her question. Perhaps it was to affirm if he was ordered to die or not, or perhaps a way to reassure the people in the room that this isn't the absolute worst thing that could happen.

" No..they overruled that...but I'm sure that is the biggest relief for you three." Tsunade sighed, a small smile on her face."Once he's released from the hospital he will be placed under surveillance and be monitored for who knows how long. He may have to be accompanied by one of you for any outing he has."

"You're putting him under house arrest? ...I mean it's fair but we...have to watch him?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised, though her younger self would be jumping for joy of being able to spend every waking with the Uchiha, that child, however, may as well of been put to rest. She felt something for the Uchiha, just as she felt for Naruto or her senseis or ino. But it wasn't the blind red she felt before.

"I don't want to babysit that bastard either!" Naruto added with arms crossed matching Tsunade's.

"Too bad, the papers have been turned in already." Tsunade backfired, Naruto glared in annoyance, of course, no one asked him. Sakura sighed before looking at her hand. Dealing with Sasuke like this...She felt it may not be as pleasant as she thought it would be when she was younger. Oh, how Naivety changes.

It was nearing the end of her shift at 11 when Sakura did a final round in the hallways, her shift was nearing its end to her relief. She was filling out paperwork in one of the nurse's stations when she felt breathing down her neck, She paused briefly before hearing.

"Hey Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" She about jumped out of her chair in surprise.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here your supposed to be asleep!" She scolded, how is his body supposed to recover when he's staying up all night and day.

"Ahh I nap all the time, I'm just not tired." he defended while adjusting the sling his arm was in, he would be released from the hospital tomorrow and out of this damn thing. "I just had a quick question."

"Fine, what is it?" She spun around in her chair to face the towering blonde.

"Have you gone to see Sasuke yet? You know the 48-hour hold on him ended almost a week ago."

"I've been busy Naruto...besides he's under Ino's care." She tried to find an excuse while avoiding looking in his eyes.

"But Sakura-chan, He's our teammate, you can't give him the cold shoulder when he needs us." He tried to reason with her. "I don't want to see him either but who will? Ino's almost scared to go in there from him being a jerk." Sakura let out a loud sigh, of course, he is.

"Fine, but you're coming with me." She pushed herself up from the chair, her knees shaking a bit from tiredness.

"Are you ok? You look tired." Naruto asked while walking up with her.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired." They took the elevator up to the 9th floor and walked the halls till they came to the Uchiha's door. It felt blank as if emptiness threatened the room. Sakura seemed hesitant to enter, before she could turn away she felt a hand on her back that pushed her through.

"Hey, Teme! Look who I brought!" Naruto shouted, probably trying to piss him off.

"Naruto be quiet, other patients are sleeping!" Sakura scolded before turning to face the medical bed. Before them sat a hunched over man that held traces of what his old teammate used to be. The black hair and dark eyes remained the same, however, his body had grown out of childhood. He stared at them quietly for what seemed to be a good hour before turning his head away and muttering a quiet. "Hn."

"Is that all you have to say! I brought a hot girl in here to see you and all you can say is HN!?" Naruto yelled, it was his nature to try and start fights with the Uchiha it seems, unavoidable it seemed. Sakura, however, wasn't going to have Naruto's outbursts this late at night. Within seconds she had the man subdued to a pinched ear.

"Naruto...Quit it." She commanded she smiled at him a stern aura radiating from her. "You are going to wake up my patients." threatening rage may have been a correct term to describe it

"I'll be good please let go." He pleaded, she released him hearing he'd behave. Sasuke seemed unamused at his previous teammate, He turned to the window and looked out at the old city he once called home. Perhaps he could one day call it home again, however, it seems it'll be his prison before that happens.

"Well, it's good to see you Sasuke,I'm happy to see your back," Sakura stated, Sasuke had expected her to ramble on, he only turned his head to face them when she hadn't continued. How odd he thought to himself. " Oh...your arm...may I see it?"

"Why?" looking down to the wrapped arm.

"Ino must have done it, it looks like it's about to cut off your arm. I just want to loosen it." She stated, waiting for his permission to rewrap his arm. Naruto had mentioned she was the old woman's apprentice and took the rank of a doctor, she couldn't mess up that much.

"Fine." He lifted his arm slightly and she approached him. She worked silently and quickly, unwrapping and rewrapping it. her precise moments were foreign to see just from arm wrapping. she tied up the bandages and stepped back.

" There we go, that's better." She said smiling at him, though this wasn't the old smile she had only for him the One that was hopelessly lovesick. This one seemed kinda, almost wiser, however, it felt unsettling to him, it was almost muted.

"Are you in pain at all? I can find out if you need any pain medication."

"No."

"Alright, well let us know if that changes."

"I got lucky Sasuke, Sakura operated on me and look at me now." Naruto chimed in.

"You're still an idiot."

"What did you say!?"

"Come on guys lets not-" Sakura began then suddenly paused, Naruto also seemed to stiffen. Sasuke picked up on their sudden almost halt, he couldn't pick up the reason or why but he'd be damned if those two weren't up to something. Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes and made an overdramatic yawn and stretch. "Boy am I tired, I should probably go so I can finish my paperwork and head home. It was nice seeing you Sasuke! Naruto head to bed soon, don't keep him up. See ya!' Sakura made a pathetic attempt to sneak out without any questions, she even knew it was bad. She closed the door to the room and made it to the next room before she heard Sasuke's door open and a familiar blond burst out, slamming the door and racing after her, taking a hold of her arm before she got too far.

"Sakura-chan, you can't be considering going in alone do you?" the blonde asked, hesitant to hear an answer.

"I just want to check it out.." She admitted, in a quiet voice. Avoiding Naruto's disapproving look.

"I get out of the hospital tomorrow, we can go check it out together tomorrow!" He tried putting emphasis on waiting. Unbeknownst to them a raven haired man was eavesdropping in on them, it had to be expected for that abrupt reaction.

"Naruto, I'll be fine, I don't plan on going in there for long." She tried to reassure him.

"Sakura-chan, don't go in there by yourself...you can't...what'll happen if you get injured like the last time, Tsunade didn't think she'd be able to fix you."

"You're still injured, you can't go in either. what if you rebreak your arm."

"I'll take it broken over what happened last time...just...Please just wait, We'll get Kakashi-sensei to go with us." He almost pled with her from the tone of his voice.

"Naruto..."

"Promise me you won't go tonight."

"Naruto, your being-"

"I want you to promise me!" it seemed persistence was an understatement for Naruto. Sasuke wondered exactly where they were intending on going.

"Fine...it really isn't a big deal though...really Naruto..."

"I'm just worried about you Sakura-chan..."

"I know...thank you, Naruto."

Midnight had hit Konoha, it remained silent even in the nightlife. A peaceful breeze came through the night, almost as if to ensure the quiet. In a small apartment Sakura Haruno sat on the floor staring into a mirror. She wasn't looking at her reflection, more watching it, studying the flat reflective surface. On the couch behind her, a black cat lay there, its tail flicking in silence and watching the pinkette. Bells soon rang signifying it was midnight and she slowly stood up.

"Sorry Naruto...I'm sure you would have done the same." She mumbled to herself before laying a hand on the mirror and it started to almost ripple as if it were a surface of water. she slowly pushed herself into the mirror , allowing herself to slowly be swallowed by it. The mirror soon returned to normal and the pinkette was no longer able to be found.

Sasuke laid in his hospital bed, he felt uneasy, whether that be his thoughts or the medicine, however, was up for debate. Everything seemed almost how he expected it. Naruto was still loud, Konoha was still the same, Kakashi still read his dirty novels, but then there was Sakura, She looked the same, but he felt a tinge of something different, even the bandages she redid felt off. He soon found himself sitting up and staring off when something seemed to perk his interest. He felt a small change in the room and one that didn't seem jutsu oriented. He studied his surroundings, his attention soon came to a small mirror near the sink. Sasuke soon found himself standing before it, trying to see something besides his own bandaged reflection. Looking harder into the mirror he could see something, but what. His eyes soon turned red, his birthright trait activating with focus. He was able to see something he didn't expect, chakra signatures. Inside the mirror there were traces of chakra, he watched it as a smaller one kept trying to escape a much larger one. it soon seemed to come closer to the mirror as he could make out a silhouette of a person, female he assumed. He watched it try to defend herself against what appeared to be a snake-like creature. She fought with a long sword and was quite quick compared, however, one move went wrong. she back stepped off what appeared to be a ledge and she started to fall the snake reaching after her. She landed hard against the ground and looked up to what appeared to be her doom. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched as the beast latched onto her by her head, the rest of her body laying limp.

The headless body fell to the ground and the snake soon charged after the rest of its meal only for a third figure to slash out at it. the snake split lengthwise and what appeared to be a rageous energy picked up the remains of the female and dashed off. They had disappeared and Sasuke was left in a stupor. he reached out to the mirror and touched it, he retracted his hand quickly watching it ripple. The temptation to try to enter the mirror grew and was only shattered as the door to his room began to open. The nurse peeked into the room to see the Uchiha laying in the bed, sound asleep. She looked around before closing the door retreating to the rest of her patients. Sasuke quickly got up and went to the mirror, only to find it hardened to glass. This event had interested, much more than he expected to.


	4. Chapter 3

"Your lucky Yoru had found me when he had. If he hadn't you'd be unsalvageable..." A silver haired man chastised while he worked, his hands were bloodstained and a spool of surgical thread lay almost used up. He sat there for over an hour, sewing neck and head back together.

He cut the thread of the last junction then lay his hand on the neck and started to channel chakra to it, he only needed to start it in the case of this person. On their chest, a crystal like rock flickered, multiple lights lighting and extinguishing. It was only a matter of minutes till the subject soon raised their hand, taking the place of the man's and channeling a much stronger chakra energy to the wound at hand. A few coughs followed and soon deep hacks and gasps for air. The man sat their discontent watching the victim slowly try to pick themselves up.

"Don't...let me help you..." He bent over to help set them up and soon to their feet.

"You felt it too...didn't you Kakashi-sensei..." it muttered in a haggard voice.

"Yeah...another colorful sinner is going to awaken...Think we'll be able to handle it?"

They only stared off into the distance.

The following morning at the Hospital seemed quiet, it seemed to threaten rain, people were able to take a quick breather. Sakura sat at her desk filling out quick bouts of paperwork, a turtleneck covered her neck, though it was excused to cold weather. She pulled up the cloth more to cover her neck, her fingertips almost icy. She let out a loud yawn and leaned back in her chair and looked up only to be greeted by a familiar blond dork. She squeaked and jumped out of her chair.

"Damn it Naruto don't do that!" She scolded, getting up and dusting herself off. Naruto only could chuckle.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, you were spacing out so much, didn't sleep well last night?" He asked, cheerful as ever.

"I guess you could say that." She said rubbing the back of her head, Her body felt heavy today, much heavier than the day before.

"You went into the mirror last night...didn't you?" He asked, his smile never fading. Sakura looked at him surprised then away, how did he catch on so quick? Did Kakashi tell him,if so how much did he tell him? He sighed and crossed his unbandaged arms. "I should be mad at you, but you were right, you turned out fine." A tinge of guilt filled Sakura, he had no idea still. "But hey next time, let's go together! We're a team! Team 7 in Konoha and Team 7 in that world." He insisted, his optimism felt like a ray of light anymore. Sakura gave a small smile.

"Yeah...your getting released today. How about we meet at the Ramen stand with Ino after work...my treat." She offered, Naruto only grinned in response. "Just don't eat out my paycheck."

"Hehe, I promise Sakura-chan I won't." He chuckled, she hoped he kept promises better than she did.

During the day many people were in and out of Uchiha Sasuke's room. Anbu, The Hokage, Kakashi, his nurses which half were annoying the other incompetent. Then 75% of the visits were from Naruto. His loud chatter had surpassed annoying into a new form, bad or good he had no idea anymore. He would occasionally check the mirror, seeing if it still would react the same as last night.

Running through possibilities of it being a reaction to the medicine, he very much doubted it though. He thought back to last night, what happened since he left? the question echoed in his mind like still water in rain, it kept coming back. Naruto was no longer that short blond kid that got on his nerves, and Sakura was no longer this runt that followed him like a lovesick child. It bothered him how much they changed, it honestly did and he had no understanding of why.

Sakura was making her rounds with Naruto behind her, it was the last hour check ins before she would switch with the night time nurse. changing IV bags and delivering meals to some patients. Sakura felt at place in her job at the hospital, it was one of the things she cherished doing. Naruto watched her from the doorway work, sometimes being dragged in to hold something still while she had to go get something, none the less he could see her happiness in the ordeal. Perhaps this would be her permanent job after the other was done, he hoped so...she seemed to happy here.

"Oh, Sakura-chan." A nurse called as she was passing one of the hallways, one where an angry older man was yelling multiple nasty things at the nurses who crowded to try and subdue him. "Could you do a favor for me?"

"What is it Hitomi-san?" Sakura approached her, curious on what it was.

"Could you check on an extra patient for me? It's time for his medicine and well...Yato-san is...making it very difficult for us to progress with other patients."

"Would you rather I deal with Yato-san? I can make Naruto hold him down if need be." Sakura offered.

"No no, the new nurses have to learn to deal with someone like him...it isn't always happy nice patients...anyway the patient is Uchiha Sasuke, he needs his vitals checked and Iv changed as well as some fresh bandages." The other nurse turned back to the dilemma of Yato-san who seemed to be damned if he won't get his way. Sakura sighed and slouched.

"Of course it's me..." Naruto watched her reaction to the request, this even surprised him.

"Scared?" He asked while laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm actually surprised, I thought you would be butting heads with Ino trying to be his nurse." he admitted with a chuckle, perhaps Sakura's feelings drifted to him.

"It's a bit more complicated than that..." She grabbed at the fabric around her neck, then down to her chest where the crystal around her neck stay hidden. "Well, let's get a move on then, he's the last stop then we'll get dinner." She started to walk towards the stairs before Naruto could comment on anything, leaving him to only chase her. A knock on the raven haired man's door was given before they let themselves in.

"Hey, ya bastard!" Naruto greeted, before being elbowed by the shorter pink haired woman.

"Hey Sasuke, The other nurses are having some...issues down stairs." She said while Yato-sans foul mouth was heard even 2 floors above. "So they asked me to do your 4 o'clock check up... I'll be quick I promise." Her expression was almost flawless, it felt and looked like Sakura should of. The look in her eyes, however, didn't match up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, it was still off, the perk was off, she was off.

"Whatever." He murmured, halfway watching her. She worked on his IV first, then his medication, then started the bandages, she worked like clockwork. Naruto talked the entire time she worked, almost as if to provide valid background noise other than Yato-san's screaming. Sasuke glanced back to her as she worked, the fabric of her turtleneck slowly started to creep down, revealing what appeared to be bandages of her own. His eye widened slightly, his mind going back to the decapitation he had witnessed. Was it possible it was related?

"What is it?" She caught him watching her as she bandaged his leg.

"Nothing...You actually became a nurse?" He asked, trying to process the possibility of what happened.

"Nursing, pediatrics, surgeon, the whole deal. I trained under the goddaime directly" She said focusing on tieing the bandage. They way she said it was less of gloating or pride and more matter of fact.

"You act differently." He remarked before looking away from her. Sakura seemed unfazed.

"Good." She said with a smile before standing up. 'Alrighty you're done, try and get some rest, that medication may make you tired. Is there anything you need?"

"No..."

"Alrighty then, well if you change your mind let us know, your nurse for the night should be here in an hour." She recorded some things on his clipboard before turning to Naruto.

"You ready?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" He got up from the chair he was in and trailed behind her. " See ya later Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the door long enough for his Sharingan to activate, there was very much something going on between those two... He smirked to himself, knowing he will probably hunt down the answer.

Sakura and Naruto sat in her apartment waiting, Naruto was dozing off while Sakura pondered information from scrolls given to her from Tsunade. It was 40 minutes later than they had planned. The cat from before walked about gently through the apartment and soon to the Pinkette. He meowed at her gently, pulling Sakura from her focus to pet the black creature. A knock was heard at her door, the person they were waiting for appeared, entered, and locked the door. Naruto woke up seeing he finally arrived.

"Kakashi Sensei we said 10:30! You're almost an hour late!" Naruto protested, this man was supposed to be the mature one and he couldn't get the damn time right no matter what.

"Yes, but at least I am not an hour late." He remarked quietly, His arms crossed studying their focus for the night. "So you two want to enter tonight."

"Kakashi-Sensei you said you felt it too, if we don't go in you know what kind of trouble starts showing up here." Naruto chided, his posture reminiscing to that of when he was just a kid.

"I know, Naruto..." His gaze went over to Sakura who was dealing with a cat in her lap. "Prepared tonight Sakura?" He asked,

"I am prepared tonight Kakashi-sensei...don't worry too much." She picked up the cat and put him on the couch and left to go turn off the lights and double check the doors. "Guard the house Yoru." She commanded and they all turned focus to the mirror. It reflected them all, almost all of team 7 faced the mirror. Sakura reached out touching the mirror, it rippled in response as it did the previous night. She soon entered the realm fully, then Naruto, then their teacher. The mirror returned to its normal structure, not leaving a trace of them leaving their world.

The following day sakura walked the halls of the first floor, most of her shift had been paperwork pile after paperwork pile. 'This must be how Tsunade feels on a normal basis.' she said putting down the clipboard and stepping back, perhaps she would go and get some fresh air. She left through the front door of the hospital and walked the grounds surrounding it, leaves had just started to fall and a chilled breeze loomed over.

Sasuke sat in the hospital bed and avidly tried to stare out the window. Naruto decided to pay him a visit and of course wouldn't leave him alone. Question after question, a terrible inquisitor he would make seeing he would annoy them to death before they answered.

A certain pinkette caught his eye and his eyes watched her as she walked around the grounds, stretching and greeting patients that took to the grounds to get some air as well. This did seem to be her element just as Naruto stated again, and again, and again. His eyes raised up just in time to catch the image of what appeared to be a young girl, only a few years younger than them being ripped by gravity to the ground. Naruto paused catching an image of it as well.

"What the-" Naruto stood up quickly racing for the window just as Sasuke ripped it open. The body was dead center to land in front of her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, ripping the pinkette out of her la la land to reality, the first thing she seen was the face of the girl. She had green eyes like her and tan skin. the other seemed to of caught the pink one's eyes as well, this caused the poor girl to give sakura one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen in her life. Beautiful and only seen once. She couldn't blink, if she didn't blink perhaps she would be able to freeze her in time, keeping her from her doom. Alas, that hope was lost as she watched the girl hit the concrete walk and soon was covered in her blood.

Naruto and Sasuke both fought to get out the window, it wasn;'t a race to get out but it felt like it. by the time they got out and made their way to the ground from the nearby tree sakura had sacrificed her jacket to the victim, using it as a means to keep the mess together.

"GO GET THE NURSING STAFF, NOW!" She screamed at them as she attempted to send chakra into it, hoping to be able to keep them alive, begging, praying. Blood soon stained every inch of her lap and hands. Naruto had ran to go get the staff, screaming into the nurse's ward. A stray blanket had followed Sasuke in their jump out the window, he grabbed it and forced it into Sakura's arms who soon used it as a second layer of binding, stronger than her light knit jacket.

He watched as the nursing staff hurried out at top speed, loading the girl onto a gurney and wheeling her back in, Sakura joining them and taking the lead of the situation. Blood lay in a massive splatter on the ground before him. There wasn't anything for him to do out here, he wasn't a healer, nor was he prepared to clean this mess up. The Uchiha turned his back to the scene and headed inside.

Several hours had passed before any of the nurses at the scene were seen in the halls. Even Tsunade had appeared to work on the task at hand. Naruto waited outside the operating center of the hospital, pacing turned to sitting, sitting turned to laying down. What they had seen was a rarity for them. There was so much death in their job that to choose it seemed disheartening. The girl was young, so young, what was going on in their young heads. Tsunade had soon walked out of the operating room, even she was coated in blood. Naruto perked up hearing the door, his expression demanded an answer. She looked at him briefly before shaking her head much to his dismay.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked, standing up and approaching her.

"She went to the nurse's ward to clean up...she's taking it a lot harder than I expected."

"It's not her fault through! she did everything she could the very second it happened." His Retaliation was more on to comfort his own mind than to demand repercussion from Tsunade.

"I trained her almost everything I know Naruto...but even I don't know how to handle a situation as grim as that..." Her eyes seemed to hold disappointment, for the situation or for herself was unknown. "I excluded her from the schedule tomorrow in hopes she can recover to a stable form." The blonde man was about to retaliate when a second nurse barged in, multiple footsteps heard.

"Lady Tsunade! they brought in a patient that jumped off the Hokage monument attempting Suicide! Her vitals are fading we need to do something!" A nurse yelled before following the crowd. the two blondes stood there in shock, horror graced their faces.

 _ **"A colorful sinner is in its womb."**_


	5. Chapter 4

A week had passed by within Konoha, an unsavory trend of suicide attempts spread like an oil slide. It was greasy and disheartening, nobody knew how to handle it. Sasuke's final day in the hospital had arrived as well, even with the house arrest he would of rather of been there then the hospital, where he watched young children brought who reeked of death. Some brought in by their parents, other by passers-by, even a few by Anbu. It held the same pit in his stomach that the massacre of his family brought. He was left mostly alone, Kakashi and Naruto were investigating the devastating deaths while Sakura remained in the hospital, working endlessly. Noon arrived and soon after he heard a knock on his door and was greeted by the pinkette, speak of the devil.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry about the intrusion. They're going to have me do your last medical check and brace fittings, then they'll be sending you home today." she didn't even try to hide her unusual behavior this time, though it seemed that exhaustion paid tribute to that. She closed the door behind her and sighed. "Sorry, it's been extremely hectic around here the last week." Her hair was sloppily pulled back and wore operational scrubs instead of her uniform.

"The suicides right?" He asked as she walked near him.

"it's been nothing but madness..." She admitted. "I feel bad, you came back just when it began." She looked at the floor, her eyes showed her discontent with everything that was going on and she didn't want to show them to the man in front of her.

"Any news on it? a cause or reason?" This was probably the most conversation he had with her since he returned. Though it surprised her he was showing concern for the village he abandoned once before.

"We don't know yet...and that's exactly what's bothering everyone." She sighed. " I said too much already." She turned to his charts and began reading through them as she did every visit. He watched her work, removing his IV, doing measurements on his arm and leg for a temporary brace. She effectively had kept total focus on her work, much to the black haired man's surprise. No pointless small talk or questions, she seemed to be satisfied with silence. This, however, made the Uchiha almost uneasy.

" You look like hell." He muttered as she wrote down some information on her clipboard.

"Can't be helped right now, everyone's being run ragged already... If I can't sleep I might as well work..." She commented. Sasuke recalled the first of the incidents happened right in front of her. Literally. A comment on it couldn't have been helped or she did everything she could of would have been appropriate, he acknowledged that much. The words just couldn't make it out of his thoughts. " alright, they want to keep your stitches in so we'll leave those be. Now all that's left is to turn all this in. Oh, have you seen Naruto today? He's been missing his check ups for his injuries." They both know the blond had all his focus on the issues at hand the moment it happened.

"He stopped in this morning but hasn't been since."

"Probably still with Kakashi checking out what happened to the victim last night." She paused mid-sentence to look out the window by the man with a near hopeless expression. "alright I'll get out of your hair Sasuke, try and rest a bit more. Maybe we'll do lunch or something after everything's said and done." She waved off to him and gave a tired smile before heading to the door, giving a quick glance at the mirror while she walked by. Sasuke assumed she had seen something in the mirror like he had, her eyes narrow slightly at the mirror. She, however, seemed to not be as interested in it as he was. When she left Sasuke got up and checked out the mirror, staring at it as he had the previous night. In the mirror, he was able to see something without his Sharingan, silhouettes, 10 silhouettes, and a large aura that attracted them all.

Approaching the gates to Konoha were a small group of people, among said group of sand-nin was two specific individuals. One dressed in darks with his face painted proudly, the other maroon with the bright red hair. The guards of the gate bowed respectively.

"Lord Kazekage, you have been expected! we will call a party to escort you to the Hokage's tower." The Nin greeted.

"No need, we know the way. Thank you though. " The painted man nodded and turned to his brother. "Think they found a solution?"

"A solution they would have sent it, a reason I expect more plausible to call us." Gaara spoke before heading into the village of the hidden leaf and making their way to the Hokage's tower. the air of the town was quiet and sickening. the sadness they were feeling mimicked the fears of Suna who predict they would be next if this were to strike their village. The Kazekage's mind drifted as he walked, pondering if he would see two people in this mishap that was occurring. The blonde that had delivered a swift hit to his dark ego, and the pinkette who slew his anger. He looked up to the sky from his kasa, it hadn't been too long since he seen them. However, their last meeting was one he wished never happened.

Tsunade met with Gaara in a private conference room, Guarded by Anbu they would have a discussion in private.

"These trend of Suicides, do you suspect it may be of disease caused?" Gaara asked, his voice firm yet still remained calm. He sat opposite of the Godaime, waiting for any news she had to give. She gave a long sigh before she slid a file over to him.

"Any theories we have had been shattered, a disease is overruled, someone placing them under genjutsu, actual mental instability, nothing fits. The only theory we have I have is written from my apprentice who sent it to me in a rush at the last minute." She leaned over the table, watching the redhead.

"It has to do with the sins of colors? no?" He asked arms crossed, soon leaning back in the chair. "if you exhausted every logical explanation then we look at the one that has no logic." The elder woman could only smirk at his comment.

"It seems with Sakura insisting on it, we have no choice to assume." She watched the younger leader in his motion. "However I'm assuming you assumed that theory before any others," She smirked before leaning forward and interlacing her hands comfortingly in front fo her face. "Seeing as you were the first colorful sinner...Lord Kazekage."

Evening had finally greeted Konoha, although tighter security had seemed to move in without warning it seemed, a cold breeze greeted the residents as if to reassure nature was still the same despite the current circumstances. Sakura who had been let home early due to the sudden quiet flow of the hospital had taken a long needed shower and an even more needed nap. She lay on the floor by a coffee table, she watched the mirror intently as if waiting for it to show her something. She was made to remain in their realm and not go in by herself less she wanted Naruto to know the true reason behind her neck coverings. It had been almost a year since a sinner had threatened to be born and the havoc it reaped on their peace was one of the most disturbing they experienced. The cat known as Yoru had approached sakura, rubbing against her legs and stepping away moments before a knock was heard at her door. Getting up slowly she approached the door and was greeted by two familiar people.

" Gaara...Kankuro..." She said studying them she knew they were summoned but didn't expect them, she opened the door for them to enter. "Forgive the mess, this is the first time I've really been home." She welcomed them in, kicking miscellaneous items away from the small coffee table she uses to eat at. They talked for a while, things like politics and theories that Suna and Konoha were debating and trying to find a way to strengthen their bonds with each other and other villages. It soon, however, came to the topic and entire reason why they were here.

"You must have been run ragged the last week." Kankuro began, one of his puppets laid stiffly behind him. "And all the victims were similar no?"

"Yes...all female, ages 13 to 16." Sakura sat with her legs under her, her posture seemed perfect, one to match the Kazekages stiff posture. "I have reason to assume the answers we're looking for are in Kage ha." Kage ha, Shadow leaf. She looked up between Kankuro, then Gaara who stared at her patiently. "What is it?" She directed her attention to the Kazekage

"What happened to your neck?" He didn't hesitate or dress the question lightly. Being in the sanctity of her home she merely wrapped the wound to keep it covered.

" Miscalculation while in Kage ha a week ago, nothing to worry about now." she stated, rubbing her neck tenderly.

" Did you make it out on your own?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei grabbed me before it was too late." She looked away from them and to the mirror. "He threatened to tell Naruto about it if I went in by myself again." a small smirk greeted her face almost to match her inward comment of 'the bastard.'

"So...How much does Naruto know? Especially with your actions the last time you had visited Suna." Gaara leaned forward on the table watching the pinkette who didn't seem phased by him.

"He still doesn't know...I don't intend on letting him know if it'll only put heartache and guilt on him." Her hands interlocked on her lap. "It was my choice after all...I knew the consequences before it happened." She seemed firm on the decision whatever it may be. Gaara pulled back, he would accept that answer for now. There were bigger things to focus on.

"Are you certain Kage ha will have an answer." He asked, getting a firm nod as an answer. "Then I will accompany you." This actually surprised Sakura. "Kankuro, remain here for two hours starting at 7 o clock, if we aren't back by 9 you must find Naruto." Gaara ordered, much to his brothers surprise.

"Why don't I accompany you? I can send a puppet to retrieve them if need be." He insisted, personally he knew nothing of this world and was curious what lay in it.

"There are only two activators on hand, this is only for exploration, not a full out attack." He explained slowly and stuck out his hand to sakura, showing he wasn't going to accept no as an answer. Sakura sighed, knowing this may be her only chance for the night, she removed one silver stud from her ear and handed it to him. Gaara's sand rose out of a crevice in his guard and lifted the stud, carrying it over to his ear and impaling it into the cartilage. He stood up slowly and faced the mirror.

"Yeah yeah, just don't get in too deep." Kankuro laid back on the ground, knowing he was pretty much ditched for the next two hours.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura asked while entering the mirror.

"Uncertainty isn't a weakness of mine Sakura." He stated following her, letting the ripple of the mirror engulf him. "I still owe you and Naruto for freeing me from my sin."

It was many years ago when Sakura first encountered the mirror world, She was led to it by a certain cat who had appeared on the balcony of her bedroom merely days after her disqualification from the Chunin exam finals. It had the same essence as the being who she was salvaged by and had hoped to find out more about this apparent task he had given her. He led her to a mirror in an abandoned shed near the south of town, which was almost completely empty due to construction. Watching the mirror ripple for the first time sent panic into her, a familiar piece that she had seen hundreds of in her lifetime suddenly decides to come to life. She had every intention of running away from it, grabbing someone to help her. However, it was the cat that had kept her in the shed and led her into the world.

It seemed nightmarish, dark, cold, desperate almost. It reflected Konoha multiple times, the ground was the city of Konoha, the sky was the city of Konoha all around a copy of the buildings and city weaved and turned, making it feel like she was walking in that could have been gears in a clock. The cat led her for what seemed to be miles, walking on the dirt ground, then the sides of buildings till it would drop her to the next wave of building. their walking soon came to an end when they reached a pool of water. The liquid inside white almost like milk, it rippled and flowed in itself as if it were spiraling into another place. overlooking it a wall of what appeared to be old TVs. hundreds of them lay stacked on top of each other. The cat meowed at her, making a pawing motion at the lake. Hesitantly sakura knelt down to the white liquid and following the cat's motion, touched it. the motion caused a ripple, trickling in wavy discord. the energy of the liquid caused the TVs to turn on. it took a minute to focus on the on a certain figure. a red haired boy, one with beaming eyes, who slowly drowned in what appeared o be a sea of blood. Sakura watched in horror, learning the story of the boy and the tragedy of his past. He watched as the TVs soon splotched into multiple red screens, leaving her mortified. Flashbacks to the fight he and Rock Lee participated in, putting lee nearly on a death bed drowned her mind.

"I...I have to kill him?"


	6. Chapter 5

"Sorry Ino, but Sakura left early this morning. " Sakura's mother spoke when Ino had appeared and asked for her. This surprised the blonde greatly, for one, Sakura was known for sleeping in, the second being neither of them had training or meetings with their teams considering the final rounds for the Chunin exams.

"Did she say where she went?" Ino asked, inwardly angry. Of course when she wanted to talk to Sakura about something Sakura wasn't around.

"No, she says she's "training" but she keeps leaving with cans of tuna. to be honest I think she's trying to care for a cat or something." Her mother commented, The woman was allergic to cats severely and despite Sakura's pleas as a child she was always told no. " I get into a sneezing fit every time she comes home." Sakura's mother seemed to believe this reasoning and to Ino it appeared plausible.

"Alright, if you see her can you tell her I want to talk to her. to come by my house maybe?" Ino asked disappointed, her mother agreed and the blond retreated, walking the streets of Konoha alone. It was abnormal for Sakura to quote on quote disappear for the day. And training seemed even less plausible considering her.

Sure the Chunin exams could have knocked some sense into her but billboard brow had a thick skull sometimes. While going about window shopping Ino devised a plan, she would follow the pinkette, see exactly what she was doing. For all she knew she could have found a secret hideout to spy on the subject of their rivalry. And that was unfair to not share with her!

Later that night Sakura stood in front of the mirror in her room. bruised areas of skin covered her torso, deep puncture wounds decorated it like flowers on a kimono. In a weeks time she had acquired so many. Some were near healed, others were still scabbed over. She covered the wounds with bandages, tieing it a bit loosely so she could sleep without covering her bed in blood. Around her room medical books and herbology studies lay in different areas. Despite the energy from the sword sealing the wound and blocking out the initial pain she had soon grew sore from constant practice.

She didn't know what else to do, sure Kakashi trained "them" as in Naruto and Sasuke, but she was going in blind on this. Yoru asked to meet her again tomorrow, then she would have some days to recover. Only one more day she repeated to herself, she was scared and concerned for her safety, but the excitement of everything gave her the motivation to continue.

The following morning she ate a light breakfast and left a note to her parents, taking a can of tuna she had purchased with her after her mother scolded her saying if she was feeding cats she would have to pay for it herself. Small loss, not too concerning to her. Unknown to her the blonde female trailed her, not too far but not too close as she was taught. Sakura had led her to a small clearing in the forest away from training grounds. This woodland blocked the sky making it very dark, and light that shined through seemed almost like touches from the gods itself. Holy perhaps.

Down one of the large trees, a cat descended down, pure black as the shadows itself. it approached sakura with a meow and sat, the girl nodded and brought out the can, opening it for them and placing it for them to eat. Well her mom was right on that one, Ino thought to herself, watching sakura seemingly wait for the cat. After it finished the cat stared at Sakura with bright pink eyes waiting. Sakura nodded and pulled out a kunai from her pouch. Ino' s face dropped as she watched her point it to herself and raised her arms.

"SAKURA!" She screamed, Sakura's eyes widened hearing her name just as the knife impaled her. She fell to her knees, that slight distraction cost her focus and caused her more pain than she anticipated. Before Ino had rushed to her she rolled her head up, bit her lip and pulled out a katana, who's very essence stopped Ino in her tracks. Sakura looked at her old rival, worry in her face. "S-sakura..."

"I-Ino...why are you here?" Sakura began to push herself up, only for Ino to rush her and hold her down.

"What do you think you're doing?! you just...You just stabbed yourself!" The blond was frantic, the puncture wound only let out minimal blood that blood soon coated Ino's hands as she tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Ino..it's not-" She was soon interrupted.

"What is going on!? Where are your teammates to stop you!? Have you gone insane!?" Ino was in such a panic that her mentor decided to step in.

"Perhaps, I could explain." A male voice chimed in, its voice mature and harmonic. Ino turned around to see the cat, who simply sat there with its tail swishing about before it walked to them. Ino pushed herself back a bit, not liking the feeling this cat gave her.

"My name is Yoru, you can call me an ambassador of sorts." The cat began with its tail swishing almost in accordance to a clock's second hand. "I am a messenger and companion to he who weaves the very fabric of time itself."

"He...who..." Ino was shocked by a talking cat none the less, but the fact it had a "job" was unbelievable.

"He is what your humans would call a god." He stated simply. "If spring is to birth as his mother and winter is to death as his father, then he is known as Natsu no Kami, the God of Summer."

"G-God? you can't be serious..." Ino stated, rubbing her face with her arms as her hands were bloodstained.

"I am very serious, and your friend here has accepted a gracious task." The cat rubbed itself against the Pinkett's legs as if to comfort and praise her. Ino sat there in disbelief, gritting her teeth.

"You can;t be serious...Sakura you're following around a cat and listening to it tell you to stab yourself?! You're going to get yourself killed being so reckless!" Ino Retaliated, though this didn't surprise the cat at all.

"That is why she must train, she must learn the limits of the 10 colored sword before her first battle. "

"Sakura...please tell me this is a joke..." Ino pleaded with her friend, Sakura could only look at her lap.

"Ino...i-if I don't...everyone will..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, but brought herself to her feet a bit shakily. " I won't fail..." She said sternly, a determined look in her eyes held reminiscence to the same determination she had when she called Ino her enemy, she was fully serious. Ino felt a hole in the pit of her stomach, one she hadn't felt since the forest of death. It was looming and coming closer.

"If you don't believe in her abilities, she can't believe in your words. Now...watch and see the determination she has, one that won't be shattered by negative words." The cat walked near Ino as Sakura grabbed the sword in her dominant hand, watching the shadows with intense eyes. It felt like hours within seconds, they both could feel something coming. It felt vicious, angry and overall in pain.

Within a millisecond sakura sidestepped and swung her blade out, a red silhouette type creature had flung itself at them, made of emotion rather than material. It almost impaled itself on Sakura's blade before evaporating into a red mist. Sakura made another quick step blocking another immaterial creature. Ino watched in absolute shock, Sakura had continued to defend her and the cat with swift movements. It's this what she had been training on all this time? Sakura quickly swung the blade over Ino's head, attacking one who had snuck up. She relaxed her position and looked at Ino, her focused expression turning into a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I'm going to have to ask you to run." She said turning her head to the situation. they were surrounded by these things and they only seemed to weave into each other and grow more sinister. Sakura stansed, walking a complete circle around those she was protecting. Ino watched as the creatures almost danced with each other in violent harmony, Sakura lashed out at them, almost dancing in sync with them to block their attacks. "Ino, you need to get out of here..." Sakura chimed, but the blonde seemed to afraid to move.

Sakura remained with her guard up, the moment she would dive to attack one end they would swallow Ino, all she could do was defend and hope Ino got up. Ino swallowed hard, it almost felt as if bile was crawling up her throat. Sakura was right she had to do something or it may end badly for both of them. She may not have had this holy blessing that Sakura was given, but she'd be damned if she ran in fear. She pushed herself to her feet and brought out a kunai.

"Like hell I'm running, if you have the guts to fight then I do too!" Ino chastised much to Sakura's surprise, she didn't have the heart or the mind to lecture her on it. All she did was nod and the girls stood back to back allies in this fight against this mysterious enemy. Yoru stood in amusement, the turn of events being more interesting than he had suspected.

"Then, we'll fight...We'll do it together!" Sakura yelled before both of separated, attacking the mess of creatures. Sakura danced with the sword well, showing she had given much practice to the art of swordplay. Each enemy was sliced before they got close to her. Ino proved to be a lot more proficient in battle than she appeared, though she was not the best she skillfully attacked the lot of creatures. The numbers depleted, minor wounds were earned by both girls as they battled them. Sakura had polished off the small group she had and turned to Ino, who came down on one of them from air, this proved to be a mistake as it flung her back before it vanished, throwing her into the grasp on the last on.

"INO!" Sakura yelled, seeing her friend bound by the glowing red monster. She watched as Ino tried to struggle, its very grasp felt like a burning sensation.

"I-I can't get out!" She almost pleaded, its tendrils tightened around the blond, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Sakura, use your blade!" Yoru commanded much to her surprise, she couldn't hit Ino.

"but-"

"Your blade has power and will obey you, if you attack it'll only attack what you want!" The cat argued with her, knowing it may be a casualty Sakura wouldn't be able to bare.

"Do it Sakura!" Ino choked out, much to Sakura's fear. "If you're so special. make me eat my words!" Ino coughed hard , the pain was something she never thought she'd experience before. Sakura watched processing for a split second before raising her blade and dashing to the creature and sliced. She turned around to watch as the creature disintegrated and Ino was freed uninjured from her blade. The raced to her side, hoping she didn't have any serious injuries. Ino hunched over trying to catch her breath, her arms stun and were a deep red from the burning power it had. the battle was over, and Sakura stood as the best between them.

"See," Ino coughed hard again before looking up at her friend. "Guess I gotta eat my words now." Sakura watched her concerned, then gave a side smile before hugging the blonde.

"Ino...I'm afraid...I'm afraid of failing but...I'm happy I am able to save you...maybe I can do this!" She admitted in a soft voice, one that was gentle but meaningful.

"Don't get weepy on me forehead girl...I'm still not going to let you win...you have your goals and I have mine." Ino comforted, holding back her own emotions. "Let's head back...if we go together they'll think we beat each other up."

"yeah.." Sakura trailed off before looking at the cat, it sat down and licked its paw to clean its forehead, then nodded at sakura as a way to say good job. "Whats the excuse this time?"

"Same as usual." Ino chuckled as Sakura helped her up. "I just let you win this time." Sakura chuckled at her answer, then started heading back to town with her rival.

Night had fallen like a thick blanket, perhaps it signaled rain was coming in. Sakura had told her parent's she was staying at Ino's much to their surprise, perhaps they had made up this pointless fight that lasted almost 5 years.

"Ow!" Sakura yelped, she leaned over the bed as Ino insisted on being the one to bandage her wounds.

"Sorry, it;s been a while since I had to bandage medically..." She admitted, the burns on her arms were healing with the aid of medicine but still showed almost like a bad sunburn. She tied Sakura's bandage finally and let the girl pull down her shirt. "So...your hunting after...colorful sinners?" Ino asked, finally getting an explanation on what that may be.

"yeah...there are 10 sinners I have to find and ..." She trailed off, not wanting to have to say she'd have to kill them.

"So, any news on any of them?"

"One." She said nervously.

"Really who?" Ino asked assertively. Sakura couldn't make eye contact with her.

"It was the one who fought Rock Lee...the guy who controlled the sand." She admitted, Ino's face dropped as it did earlier.

"Sakura...youve got to be kidding me...that guy...he's a maniac you saw that." the worry in Ino's voice seemed almost to a breaking point. before sakura could open her mouth to speak a familiar meow echoed and appeared at the window a cat sat there waiting for entry. Ino got up from the floor and let him in.

"Yoru, what's up you don't usually come into the city." Sakura asked concerned, last time he had is when he first got in contract with her.

"Some news, facts, information you may want to know." He commented on, hopping to the floor and walking up to them. Ino took a seat next to Sakura, waiting for an explanation. "The creatures you fought earlier had escaped from Kage ha, the place I had taken you to earlier. " Ino looked at Sakura confused, what was Kage ha? "Which means they are the product of the first sin."

"So wait that sand guy made those creatures?" Ino asked, concerned if he had a second ability they didn't know about.

"Not directly. Kage ha in a way feeds off his emotions and thoughts, the residents thereof the shadows simply absorb that feed and change into a product of his rage." The cat stretched before rolling onto the wooden floor. "We call it "A sinner in the womb", when its born a great beast will hatch with it." His eyes met the girls, pink eyes seemed almost demonic on him compared to other cats."However my news isn't all grave, I have a message from my Liege."

"What is it? " Sakura asked, hunching over to meet the cat at its level.

"He had viewed the battle from today and was impressed you figured out its main ability within a week however you aren't up to the battle experience to fight the sin yet.. Fighting with an ally changed the flow of battle dramatically and requests you find one."

"Find an ally-" Sakura was interrupted by Ino.

"Then I'll join her! We'll take this guy on together!" She punched into the air dramatically to emphasize her willingness.

"I applaud your tenacity however this is a bit more of a critical decision. you fought well today don't get me wrong. However, He had said there was only one person in this village who would serve you well in this fight."

"Who?"

"That I, unfortunately, can't say...However, I will say in every tested outcome we devised, you always pick right." He reassured her, Sakura leaned back up confused. Pick and ally, and only one person in this entire village. She flopped against the floor unsatisfied with the answer. Ino could only chuckle at her, despite not being thrilled she was rejected it softened her a bit seeing that these gods already decided for her.

The following week everyone had gathered to the Arena, the Final part of the Chunin exams were about to take place. The Arena was packed with many people who came from many different villages. Sakura looked around the stadium, giving a heavy sigh. Anyone of these people could this so called partner of hers, there were over 200 people here! Ino who sat beside her patted her back knowing Sakura had just reallized how many people were actually there.

Sakura sat there, watching each battle, each opponent who fought she questioned if they were the one. With each passing battle Sakura grew more anxious, who would it be. Sakura sat pondering it while watching the fight between the Uchiha and the sinner himself, but soon noticed an oddness that began to surround them. She watched as things started to change and alter, She, however, seemed to remain the same, within a blink of an eye She watched as everything came back to reality, and the reality was to of her teacher throwing a major attack to two attackers!

"Sakura, I'm surprised you were able to escape the genjutsu." Kakashi commented, throwing an additional enemy off the barrier of the stadium.

"Kakashi- sensei?!" She had come out of the genjutsu naturally.

"Now Sakura, I have an A ranked mission for you...go wake up naruto and Shikamaru."

"M-mission...what is it?"

"Sasuke had started to pursue Gaara, you must go after them." He stated, evading an attack as Rock Guy sent one of their enemies flying.

A colorful sinned is about to hatch.


	7. Chapter 6

Three left. All that remained left were three possibilities. Sakura contemplated to herself as they traveled through the forest. Kakashi's orders were simple, find Sasuke and Gaara. With this mission, she was solidated to 3 options. One the smart but lazy Shikamaru, he too would fall off the list leaving them to deal with a group of attacking Nin. This only left two, and two of the best fighters she knew.

One was an obvious desire, her heart fluttered at the idea of being able to fight with the boy she admired for his strength and determination, his looks stood as a triad of what made Sasuke such a prominent figure to her generation. However, when they arrived on the scene to The Uchiha on his last leg, even his seal on the curse mark given to him was broken, sending dark marks of control all over his body. This eliminated him as well...he couldn't fight any longer less he sought out death. He fell into unconsciousness not long after they arrived.

They arrived on the scene to the shapeshifted form of Gaara, taking a similar appearance to that of the demon he held inside him. Sakura didn't know if it was the ability of the sword perhaps, or maybe it was the invokers that allowed her to travel into Kage ha that pierce her ears, but whatever it was Sakura could see an aura around them.

It had gotten much larger than they were, and it waved like static in frantic motions like the shadows that had gotten into the real world she fought earlier. The color felt akin to blood, it was sickening and gave a look he was surrounded by nothing but carnage. There stood the Red sinner for all to see, and his sins eating him alive.

Within seconds Sakura watched as a sand tendril had raised and spiraled toward the raven-haired boy, her only instinct was to jump in its place. A kunai in her hand was raised as if to fight it off directly, however as the sand attempted to restrain her she soon pointed it at herself.

"Yoru!" She called, he had instructed her to do so in a dangerous situation. She clenched her eyes shut, hoping it had worked. She kept them closed, till she heard a noise signaling it had work, a deep noise of an hourly chime of a clock. She opened her eyes and looked at the world around her, it was exactly as the cat had said. The sand lay stop mere inches from her face, the leaves and branches lay still in a paused fashion. Even her teammates, whose horror-stricken faces lay in a frozen manner. Time had stopped, if only for a brief while. Her invokers had prevented her from being held in the same manner.

Another chime had sounded, she didn't have much time. With a quick motion of hand, she summoned a clone of herself to take her place, then jumped back to the branch Her blonde teammate had stood on. It was her only option, the only person who stood to be her ally in this battle was the blonde bonehead himself. She walked to him and raised the kunai to him pointing the very tip to his ear. She cut it gently, blood freezing with time. She reached up and undid one of her own invokers and began to press it through the cut, soon making it a hole. She stood back as the color of time returned to his face and his initial action reacted upon.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled in terror, only for him to silence and notice the difference in his world. he looked around to see Sakura standing by him, then back to the sand to see another Sakura. Then to his surprise figuring out it was a clone. "Sakura-chan... what's going on?" He asked in an anxious voice, he cringed slightly noticing the pain on his ear, and reached up to feel a metal earring in it.

"Don't remove that! that's what keeps you outside Yoru's power." Sakura explained much to Naruto's confusion.

"Who the hell is Yoru...wait did...did time stop?"

"Yes...Naruto I need your help with something." She paused for a moment, trying to find the words, she looked around to find the words, then focusing on Gaara, wondering if he can see the aura. "Do you see that Naruto? that odd glowing around him?" She pointed at Gaara who remained frozen in a rageous face. Naruto looked over at him and studied him hard, squinting his eyes till he was able to see something out of place.

"yeah...what is that?" He asked Curious, if Sakura was able to point it out to him she had to know what it was right?

"That's his anger Naruto...His anger, his hatred. it's his sin." She looked at it with a worried expression. "It at ate him so long, possibly his entire life, that he'll eventually become a monster." Her gaze returned to him with a determined expression. "I need your help to destroy it."

"Destroy it? is that even possible? If it's his own anger then won't that kill him?" Naruto seemed surprised, he wasn't the type to kill, anyone who knew him knew that.

"I don't know, but if we don't then He'll destroy everyone. Please, Naruto!" She asked as another chime sounded, startling both of them. "We don't have much time left till it wears off." The blonde looked between her and the victim of this so called self-anger, then just nodded.

"Ok, I'll help you...I don't understand any of this though." he murmured, unknowing of his teammate in this mission was turning a kunai against herself. He only caught a glimpse of her impalement.

"So she picked her ally, you were correct in that guess milord. however, how do you expect them to defeat the sin?" Within darkness, a voice spoke to a man which was only silhouetted by the bright sun behind it. "He has to manifest within Kage ha for it to be defeated, and it's doubtful they will lead him to it."

"You are correct in that, however, you must remember he has calculated that as well." A familiar voice spoke, it's tail wavering. The darkness seemed curious of the cat's words.

"You aren't intending to raise Kage ha are you? " it asked to the silhouette, he only received a light chuckle in response.

"To raise Kage ha would destroy the very purpose of it. If the darkness it collects from the world is released we would have no choice but to destroy that world."He spoke, a voice akin to bells and the essence of warmth. He raised a hand, the motion showed he was holding his chin. "I do however intend to bring them into it...though there may be a straggler or two." His raised hand waved to him and a bead began to take shape. Reflective like water yet almost metallic. The bead flew out from his hand and into the darkness.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled frantic, seeing her self-inflicted wound he bound only a step to her before she pulled out a Katana in exchange. He stood there frozen, he had recognized the sword from the forest of death. "You...you pulled that katana out of your body...h-how." Naruto took a step toward her, she seemed unfazed by her actions.

"I promise I'll explain as much as I am able to after, but we need to focus on this now." She heard another ring and the color of time started to return to the world. The sand soon enveloped the fake Sakura and pinned her to the tree. Another Tendril of sand came flying toward them, this time, Sakura was fully prepared. Lifting the colorless blade she cut through the sand, sending it in a useless spray unable to touch them.

Naruto watched fascinated as Sakura was able to subdue the particles with this blade, but then it hit him that she was waiting for him to act. He grinned largely and raised his hands, his fingers bent and turned in all directions, allowing him to generate an obscene amount of clones. they jumped out from the spray and surrounded the sand bender.

"You're going down!" They all yelled before diving to the red haired one, a repeating cycle of destroying one and another 3 came. Sakura watched as Gaara's aura started to grow larger and larger his rage increasing. The sand and bloody aura seemed to melt together and began to send spiraling drills of sand and rage at them. the two went separate ways, naruto focused on dodging and creating more clones. Sakura sliced each projectile with the 10 color blade, disintegrating the attacks with ease. This enraged him even more, no matter the attacks it seems they found a way to evade it. At the peak of his rage, the sand wavered and began to flood around him, combining with his aura his rage becoming almost too great for him.

"Sakura-chan! what's going on?!" Naruto yelled as he watched the sand and anger spiral around the other.

"I don't know!" Sakura held her arm out in front of her face to block out particles from getting into her eyes. Her focus deterred from him however when she heard a familiar bell, causing her to looked up. something was coming from the sky at a tremendous speed it flew through the trees past the middle of their fight and to the ground. Bouncing off the hard ground it hovered for a moment before flattening and growing in size. It covered the ground , spreading across the roots and bushes as if almost destroying their very existence. The ground turned reflective if almost mimicking a mirror, then changed to a familiar place to Sakura.

"It's Kage ha!" She exclaimed, looking down into the abyss that mimicked their home.

"What the hell's Kage ha?" Naruto said looking into this hellish land. Before Sakura could answer they watched as the sand began to sink down into the newly opened portal and into the hell of Kage ha. the sand seemed to retreat into Gaara, however, the Red aura had expanded and seem to engulf the shadowy land. The two watched as the aura seemed to expand and change forms, it grew into a silhouette of a beast, the size perhaps of the ancient demons that plagued the earth from before.

The dark town took on a red hue, reminiscent of a blood-stained city. A terrible scream emitted from the head of the monster as the aura seemed to crack and peel away. Leaving behind a creature beyond a demon itself. The power of the Shukaku and the manifestation of Gaara's rage left behind a creature of horrendous nature. Spikes covered every inch of its body which looked like that of a tanuki, where its head should have been a second body rested, that of an armless man's. A human face reminiscent of Gaara's rested on his shoulders with two large horns protruding from its head. A centaur-like beast, the Red Sinner.

 _The sinner has been born._

They both looked in horror at the beast, nerve seeing anything that could resemble it before in their lives. Even Naruto who held Kurama, never seen something so atrocious. He looked up to his pink teammate who stood frozen in fear, a few shakes from her body, then her head he watched her begin to lift her foot off the branch they were on. "Sakura-chan you can't be serious?!" his retaliation went unheard as he watched the girl descend into the hellish town replica. He stood there a moment before jumping in headfirst, Sakura needed him and he'd be damned he'd turn her away in her time of need.

Descending into the city both of them landed on different buildings and stared up at the hellish beast.

"Sakura-chan! What's the plan!?"

"Not die!" Sakura said looking down at the ground, the creatures she fought before raided the ground, acting as the monster's minions. They seemed to be safe however on the top of the buildings for now.

"So the red sinner has been born." Sakura turned her head to see a familiar feline.

"Yoru! How did you get here?"

"I am an ambassador to a god I have no bounds, so I figured you would need some guidance." He said walking up to them tail swaying. "I can only interfere briefly, this battle is for you as dictated by my lord."

"Sakura-chan...you have a talking cat?" The blonde approached her, seemingly surprised.

"Oh...Naruto this is Yoru...he's...he's kinda the one who's been guiding me." Sakura admitted a bit nervously.

"Now now let's stay focused, there will be plenty of talk later on. For now, let's concentrate on the Sinner." The cat walked to the ledge of the building and jumped to the next, signaling them to follow. "The objective is to eliminate the sin, destroying it from taking over in the outside world."

"Ok...but how do we do that?" Sakura asked worriedly, the cat could only chuckle.

"You have two great powers to battle with Sakura," Yoru started, leading them building to building, this confused her greatly. Two powers? "The 10 color sword which will cut through anything you desire and the second being your ally. Believe in each other, you may surprise each other on your abilities." Naruto was frankly surprised by the compliment, a great power. It made him chuckle, him a great power? This cat knew what he was talking about.

"Ok then, we destroy this thing, it stops all these weird creatures right?" Naruto asked, looking down below to what appeared to be a small army of the red creatures.

"Yes, however destroying it will be a difficult task. The Sin is powered by the sinner with it." The cat paused and jump, one of the spikes from the creature had fired, targeting them. "Run!" The cat sprinted, the two following close behind, dodging and attacking the spikes that attempted to impale them.

"How can we attack it Yoru?! we can't get close to it!" Sakura exclaimed, even if she used the sword to deflect the attacks it could mean several targeting her at once. It almost felt like a game of cat and mouse, then adding the very nature of Kage ha which would spin at a constant as it repeats itself, mere evading attacks became high-risk jumps.

"That is for you to figure out my dear! My time is up!" The cat almost seemed to evaporate slowly into smoke. "Believe in each other!" He yelled before completely disappearing.

"Sakura-chan I have an idea!" Naruto panted, pausing a brief moment to make a motion of hand signs. Another set of clones appeared, all running in different direction. Attacks soon followed the fakes rather them and they made their way closer to the beast. From the roof of the building they made their way to the spikes on the creatures leg. Naruto paused a bit to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked, already on the spike.

"I'm fine! just a bit winded." He jumped on a higher spike trying to get ahead. He didn't want to admit he was still tired from his battle in the Chunin exams. He was already on the creatures back when Sakura started to cut the spikes away from him, she had to keep up somehow. Stopping on the back of the animal half of the Centaur beast again to pause. He looked up seeing something they didn't see earlier. "Sakura-chan! up here!"

Sakura perked hearing her name, finally getting to the top she headed over to Naruto. He merely pointed up and looked in shock at the image before her. What almost appeared to be a crystal lay in the center of it's back, black and red swayed together, in the center the lad rested, a prisoner of his own madness. The sand constantly tried to attack the crystal, as if it were no longer attached to the boy and paid no mind to the two genin.

Sakura stood there contemplating, if she destroyed the monster, she would destroy the sad boy whose life she watched turn into tragedy. She didn't want to hurt him, He didn't deserve this hatred.

"I can't do it..." She said, clenching the sword hard.

"What?"

"I can't kill him! He doesn't deserve to be killed! He's the one who's hurting the most! " She said in a frantic manner, flashbacks of watching his life in the tv, all he wanted to do was find someone...anyone.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto looked at her, A perspective change on their target was a difficult thing to believe. Perhaps Sakura couldn't stomach ending him..though in his mind he couldn't do it either. Before he could try to comfort her the beast seemed to realize where they are and started to move, frantic movements trying to buck them off, one final slam and it sent both ninjas flying off the beast into the uncontrollable gravity of Kage ha. They fell forever it seemed like, it was hard to say when they'd reach the ground. Spirals of the spikes started to chase after them.

"Damnit!" Sakura yelled in frustration, their hard work was put to waste to her indecisiveness. She began to slash at the air, destroying the spikes around her and trying to calm her anger. each swipe happened if in a chain, one after the other, then another. Within a blink of an eye, one spike had disappeared and she was all ready to swing for the next till another spike didn't appear, only Naruto.

'Oh no.' Her mind raced, her body already in the motion, it felt like time was stopping again, she would end the poor boy in a fit of rage. she begged, don't cut through Naruto, don't cut through Naruto.

 **"You can cut through anything."** rang through her head.

 **"Make me eat my words forehead girl"**

'cut through...his exhaustion.' her mind chimed, finally at peace as the sword hit the boy. Rather than cut through him, the blade appeared to phase through the lad, smoke only emitted through it. As it had only cut the creature when it grabbed ino, it only cut and destroyed Naruto's exhaustion. Had he an extra burst of extreme energy no, but the lag from earlier was no more much to his surprise. A flick of his wrists and more clones were summoned, who maneuvered their ways to the sides and were able to force them out of falling and back to a controlled gravity. They laid on the side of a building for a brief moment before Sakura began to push herself up.

"Sakura-chan...what was that?" Naruto asked following her movements. She stood a moment before staring at her arm.

'cut only the air' she thought, lifting the sword onto her arm. just as it did earlier it phased through her flesh, only making a strange suction from the air being displaced.

"That's it Naruto...this blade can cut through anything...that means...If I can cut your exhaustion...then I can cut his bonds to his sin." She said, her voice almost sounded in disbelief, yet affirmed in this new concept. She turned back to Naruto and smiled, before turning back and charging off the building back to the beast.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, his clones and himself soon followed her, staying more the building and becoming more of a game of climb down. With each spike thrown the clones attempted to deflect them, becoming a deadly repeating lattice of bodies, kunai and spikes.

'Don't worry...' She got closer and closer to the beast. 'I'll get you out of this.' nicks and cuts soon covered the girl. ' you won't have to feel this pain anymore.' She soon aerial dived onto the back of the beast. Cutting through the sand, then the crystal , then the bonds that tied the sin to the sinner. From the other side, the two bodies fazed out of the creature as it gave a terrifying shriek. A hard cold ground would of greeted them if the sand hadn't returned to the boy, creating a slope of sorts for both of them.

Sakura lay there a moment, her ribs hurting from the rough ground, swallowing hard she pushed herself up and walked over to the fallen boy, soon sitting next to him. Naruto had reached her a few minutes later, soon joining her to watch the boy. The monster raged on, charging through the Destroyed nature of Kage Ha, in it's fit it seemed to forget about Sakura and Naruto as they waited for the red haired boy to wake. He shook a bit and adjusted himself before finally opening his eyes to see the two nin he had watched before his descent into madness.

"W-where am I?" He was groggy and sounded hoarse.

"You are in Kage Ha...You...you've been cut away from your sin." Sakura hesitantly said.

"My sin?" He forced himself to sit up and looked to see the terror of a beast that shared the same face as him. "W-what is that thing?"

"A combination of your hatred...your rage...and your despair. It overtook you and became a monster." Her voice seemed to relax a bit, taking on a soft tone. Gaara stared at them, trying to process her words. Any anger he had previously felt toward them or the situation had faded, it was a quiet state of mind he hadn't felt before.

"Why...why would you help me. I'm a monster who is despised and hated, I hold a devil in my body that I can use to kill thousands..." He reached for his head to rub it, this new feeling of emptiness felt akin to a headache, though instead of an overload it was completely emptied.

"No...your not a monster. You hold...a beast inside you...one of tremendous power and dark intent...but that doesn't dictate who 'you' are" Sakura began, remembering the images she seen of the boy in his distraught childhood. "People...people feared you for stupid reasons...they treated you like an item and forgot you were a person...and it ate at you till you burst." Her tone grew sadder and sadder. "I watched you want nothing more than to not hurt. You started to hate it, hate everyone and wanted to destroy them. That cycle only fed into their fear, creating a ruthless cycle of irony." Her eyes began to water, seeing no longer the sinner, but the victim of sin itself. "I want you to know I don't think your evil...I think you can be a good person. I accept you...I want to be your friend. I want to be there for you...so you don't have this on your shoulders. If you can't bare it anymore. " She stood up slowly, a smile on her face. "Then I will."

 _A sinner is forgiven_

Gaara sat there, staring at her with a shocked expression. Something he never had before, she had done for him...She cried for him. Though tears couldn't come out of the boy it did another. A single tear that fell down the cheek of Naruto Uzamaki.

Sakura turned and had every intent to dive in by herself until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait..." The blonde asked, bucking up before she could see how he was affected. "You asked me to help you right...then...Then We'll fight this together. Right?" He almost seemed worried in his question, would they fight together...did she accept him?

"...Yeah..." She smiled softly to him. "We'll end this...together!" Naruto's face soon produced a determined grin, they both turned to face the beast and charged up after it. A battle that became easy once they knew how they worked together, a battle that changed the opinions to the few watchers who were caught into the power that brought them to Kage ha. A battle that gave light to a new destiny for both of them.

The destruction of the monster sent a burst of energy that rippled from Kage Ha to the real world. Sending back any who were unfortunate enough to stumble into the hellish nightmare town. The two allies laid in the grass, exhausted and covered in a variety of injuries. Beside them the red haired boy sat watching over them, they weren't dead he knew that much. Soon two Genin approached them, the sand siblings who had pursued them were no longer seeking to harm. They too were thrown into Kage Ha and had to outmaneuver the shadows that served as minions to their brother, however, they were able to watch the battle and viewed "freeing" Of their little brother. They approached them and waited, watching them slowly regain consciousness.

"They're awake...Nin from their village will be here any minute. We need to go." Temari said softly, Her brother turned to look at them, his face almost holding worry.

"but..." He trailed off looking to the two who turned around and fought for him.

"G-go...we'll be ok here." Naruto choaked out, coughing hoarsely before smiling at him. His siblings started to help the boy up.

"Wait..." He turned back to them. "What are your names?" The victim asked, weak from the entire ordeal.

"I am Naruto Uzamaki, I fight so I may become Hokage." Giving one of his famous smiled, showing his entire personality.

"I am Sakura Haruno...And I am the bearer of the 10 colored blade." She spoke weakly, the first time she had properly stated what Yoru would call her title.

"Naruto...Sakura...Thank you."


	8. Chapter 7

The Lord Kazekage and the medical-nin walked the dark streets of Kage ha. Streets soon turned into buildings the walked on and that soon turned into finding the next area of travel. Sakura's plain clothing was covered by a black cloak, one she kept specifically in Kage Ha. Gaara remained uncloaked however he didn't hold much for the interests of the shadows that resided there.

"This place regenerated itself since the last time I've been here." Gaara noted studying the place he hadn't been in since he was still a boy.

"It always does after each battle with a sinner. I'm sure if we returned to Kage Su it will be the same." Sakura commented, thinking back to the place in the mirror that they found to mimic Suna. Kage Su, Shadow sand. Sakura paused in her steps and looked around.

" They're following us." In the shadows, it began to waver and trying to rise. leaving the shadows of the building it began to gain a hint of color. A blue color intertwined with the shadows. That confirmed her suspicions.

A Sinner was indeed in the womb, however, who it was they would have to travel deeper till they reached the spilled milk at the center. The shadows moved more like a snake rather than the static movements of the Red sinner. It attempted to attack Sakura, but its fayt was decided the moment Gaara's sand crushed it.

"Let's get a move on, if this is as deep as I remember It'll take some time to get to the center." Gaara turned away but waited for Sakura to take the lead. They continued the journey till they came to what appeared to be a set of apartments. One that she knew wasn't too familiar.

"These apartments weren't here last time..." She commented, staring at what appeared to be caution tape and do not enter without hard hat signs.

"There was construction on the outside world, is it possible it mimicked it?" He too seemed surprised at the sudden new yet dilapidated building. His eyes followed from the ground up till he caught something that caught his eyes. "Sakura, above the building." He directed her attention to the top of it, where what appeared to be floating figures in funeral gowns, their images distorted but still identifiable. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"It's the suicide victims!" She watched as the floated about as if they were waiting for something. Reaching for her side sakura pulled out a small hand sword, one that had become her weapon of choice over the years. She cut the caution tape, every intention to check out this new building. Gaara simply followed, his interest perked as well.

They entered the broken doors and began to make their way up the stairs of the complex, checking out the outdoor hallways on each floor. They made their way to the 6th floor when the air around the building suddenly shifted. Dark intent reaked and almost felt as if it were choking any light out.

"Do you intend on continuing?" He asked, arms crossed. The girl was halted before she could respond, a massive amount of shadows rising. Sakura held the short sword close, ready to call out the 10 colored blade to only be stopped by the whipping of sand around her. "Go on, I'll take care of them. " Gaara looked her in the eyes long and hard before she nodded, and watched her as she ran past the shadows. He attacked them one by one, hoping to buy her some time.

Sakura had escaped to the 8th floor when the aura changed yet again. It wasn't filled with hatred, doom, or loathing as the previous floor, it felt like absolute nothingness. The floor was the highest she could go unless she intended on climbing on the inner workings of the building. Behind her, a shadow had appeared and started to change forms to something that was burned into Sakura's mind permanently.

The Pinkette whipped around to see the horrifying sight of one of the victims, the same one who had dived in front of her. It mimicked her death, landing with a splat in front of her. Sakura looked horror and dropped to her knees, she didn't understand how the girl or the image fo the girl got inside the building. She reached slowly for it, shaking only for a blue tendril to raise from the mess and latch onto her arm.

She attempted to rip free but it held her dominant hand unable to move let alone escape. The tendril sank into her skin much to her horror, Sakura cringed as she felt something amiss withing her own arm. she slowly stood up, studying her hand. Her confusion was halted when her arm seemed to move on its own and attempted to slit her own throat.

The Shadow had possessed her arm, leaving her literally unarmed against her own blade that kept trying to attack her. She fought with it trying to restrain it with her other arm, leading her stumbling on the floor. Small cuts laced her face and her other hand was nicked in several areas. As soon as she forced the blade out of the hand it swung back at her and gripped at her throat, attempting to strangle herself

. She tried to rip her own hand away from her unable to, then soon desperate grasps to reclaim the blade. With worry soon turning to determination she lifted the blade and stabbed it into her own arm, cutting through with ease. No blood spilled, no skin was lost, only a secret revealed of the hollow nature that mimicked a puppet that was her arm.

Gravity began to shift as Kage ha began to spin, causing Sakura to stumble off the edge of the unfinished railing. It was a brief fall before she was greeted by sand and a pair of arms that caught her. The arm had tried to follow, still intent on its death attempt. Only to be greeted by particles of sand that crushed it to dust. She watched as the spirits of the girls seem to vanish, leaving them alone for now.

"...Let's keep moving..." Sakura began, about to jump off the structure of sand only to be stopped.

"We'll go this way... it'll be quicker." Gaara began to move the structure above the shadow city, taking them miles down till they finally hit the area known as spilt milk. The sand dispersed and allowed them to walk on the ground. Sakura stepped near the edge of the white liquid and dropped to her knees.

She gently touched it, creating a ripple in the constant swirling nature of the pool. The ripple dispersed all around to the surrounding screens. A blue color overtook all the functioning ones, then showed what appeared to be a girl drowning. The two watched as it began to reveal the life of said girl. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she finally realized who the girl was.

"Ayano-chan..."She breathed out, watching the actions of her life. Gaara turned his head to her, giving an expression asking her to clarify.

"She's a patient at the hospital and has been for almost 3 years now. She has some sort of disease not even chakra can heal..." Sakura watched the girl who seemed to have an average life in Konoha soon fall into a spiraling cycle of self-loath and jealousy for the outside world. The TVs flashed blue again, bubbles floating to the top of the TVs, then turned off.

"So...this girl is the next Sinner." Gaara commented, bringing his attention to Sakura who was pushing herself up with her remaining actual arm.

"Let's return to the real world and to the Hokage. We found the Sinner and their method."

Steam had filled the Uchiha's bathroom, leaving nothing visible to anyone who hadn't memorized the bathroom. It was a wonder the Uchiha estate was left untouched let alone the electricity and water still worked.

In the admits of it a hand raised and wiped away a surface of the mirror. Sasuke looked deep into it, Narcissistic intention were bullshit, he was looking for the same auras he had seen in the hospital. What separated that mirror from this one, was there only certain ones that worked? His focus on the mirror activated his Sharingan and soon the images he had seen before returned. The silhouette he recognized from earlier had returned to his surprise.

Her health restored and seemingly in another dangerous situation, Her arm no longer under her control and trying to inflict harm on herself. He watched as the battle turned into an effort of will vs her own body. He watched in shock as she turned her blade against her own arm, cutting it off. Did this person have no concern for their own body? As the surroundings turned and the girl fell out of the building his concentration was broken by yelling.

"ARE YOU DONE IN THERE TEME, JEEZE!" Naruto was made to watch him his first night back while out of the hospital, Much to Sasuke's annoyance. He looked back to the mirror, the connection broken and he unable to see anything. He would have to try again later. He walked out of the shower room, redressed with water dripping down his face on occasion. Naruto lay on a futon he brought on the floor of the room, giving a loud yawn.

He had been on constant patrol since the first suicide and this so called joke of a break only made him feel like he needed a weekend off. Sasuke walked over to the bed he was on and sat on it, staring at the ground before him, he finally had formulated some questions and the blonde before him would be the best to interrogate.

"..The investigation your in...what's happening." He interlaced his fingers in front of his face, waiting for a response.

"No leads, Tsunade's having all of Anbu running around with their heads cut off, there's no direction anywhere." Naruto paused, of course he was leaving out all the details of Kage Ha to him, but Sasuke didn't need to know. He leaned back on the padding and looked at the ceiling. "The nursing staff can't figure it out either. theirs no trace to why..." This brought the topic of Sakura before them.

"How is Sakura taking it?" He murmured, remembering her exhaustion while int he hospital.

"Sakura-chan's...she's handling it...I kinda wish she would take it a bit lighter." Naruto recalled the night after the first suicide. Sakura blamed herself for not reacting fast enough. Not trying to catch her if possible. Not being skilled enough to save her, as if the death was her fault.

"What could she have done, if her teacher couldn't fix her then the chances are she couldn't." He spoke harsh but true words, it wasn't on her abilities rather the situation couldn't have been helped. Naruto understood what he was trying to say despite his inward initial reaction.

"Sakura-chan's worked hard Teme...really hard." Naruto sat up to look him dead in the eyes. "So hard, in fact, I doubt you would recognize her as the same person you knew." He wouldn't let Sasuke even think about placing Sakura on a lower level than them.

This was someone he had held dear for so long. Never to be a lover on his dismay but as a friend, an ally, a brother in arms. She embraced him when he told her the truth of his demonic inner workings, she picked him out of anyone to fight with her in this almost holy mission to collect sin itself.

"She's different I will admit to that." The raven haired man admitted, lifting his head slightly to rest his head on his hands. On the nature of that difference was unknown to him. Was it maturity or something else? Before their conversation could continue a knock was heard at the window, an Anbu black ops stood there waiting for them. Sasuke got up and opened the window, this was new they usually came through the door.

"I have a message for Naruto Uzamaki from Lady Tsunade, please report to her office immediately for Mission specs." He said simply before nodding and taking off. This was quite obscure even for Anbu, and a mission specifically for Naruto.

"Ah man, what is it now. Did another one happen?" He pushed himself up getting ready to drop everything and leave, however, that action stopped once he realized the Uchiha he had to monitor for the night. Tsunade said nothing about leaving him so Naruto sighed and turned to the Uchiha. "You know you have to come right?" Sasuke could only smirk as he got up, perhaps the night would be more interesting than he originally thought.

"So...you believe these suicides were more on the line of possessed murders?" Tsunade asked hovering over a small work batch where a new puppet skeleton lay, slowly connecting it to the missing space that was Sakura's arm. She had kept that prosthetic since she lost her arm, thus surprising her teacher that it wasn't destroyed earlier. Sakura merely nodded while staring forward.

"If the shadows had possessed my arm and used it against me then what is keeping them from possessing the girls... if it is true those girls were murdered..." She sat there patiently while Tsunade worked on the delicate functions of it. The Kazekage and his brother sat near each other nearby, watching the process. In the corner Kakashi who was in the office already when They Arrived. Though he wasn't pleased with Sakura for heading into Kage Ha without them, however, the Kazekage took blame stating it was his own demand, she only followed.

"So you've been using a puppet arm all this time, I wondered how you were able to move a plane prosthetic so well." Kankuro began, watching with a slight fascination of the movable ligament.

"This was an old technique used by leaders to evade the public knowledge of limbs lost in war. Though we beefed it up a bit since it is her dominant arm." Tsunade murmured while she worked. " She's mastered it quite well, I was surprised when she was able to perform delicate surgery with it for the first time."

"You still perform surgeries? that's outstanding, I thought you would have just retired after-" Kankuro's words halted as two people entered through the front door. One the expected Naruto who was midsentence as well and the Uchiha, who was the reason for the sudden pause.

Sasuke looked around the room to all eyes on him, but his halted at a set of green eyes. His eyes drifted down and to the table, Sakura's pale skin came out of her sleeve, then simply vanished at the forearm. This was greatly surprising to him, he knew that arm had worked on his bandages and his IV's when he was int he hospital. His eyes widened remembering the image in the mirror from earlier. So it was her.

"What in the-" Sasuke began with a serious tone only to pause as he noticed a projectile book which flew to the left of him and pegged the blonde next to him. One soon darted at him too but he was able to dodge it to a degree.

"Get out now!" Tsunade's voice boomed as she quickly stood up. Before Sasuke could retaliate he felt an arm around his torso and he was dragged out by the blond who now had a bloody nose. The door slammed shut behind them, Naruto's balance hindered and ended up landing on the raven haired man.

"Get off of me!" He growled and shoved the blond off of him and stood up, going after the door again, now locked as the handle refused to turn, he began to beat on the door, what the hell had happened? The door soon creaked open, however, the silver-haired man stood there, blocking any sight into the room.

"Sorry but that was intended to be 'classified' information." He said solemnly, refusing and entry into the room. "Naruto you may go in, but I can't allow Sasuke inside...Hokage's orders." Kakashi and the bloody blonde traded places, leaving a quiet tension between former teacher and student.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked grudgingly, he couldn't make eye contact with the silver haired man.

"War happened to her." He stated a blank Answer which Sasuke had glared away. Of course, he wouldn't hear any details.

"Was she wreckless..." He murmured in question. Sakura was far from that, she was too careful to do anything like that.

"In a way yes...in a way no. She made a choice and performed an ultimate sacrifice." Kakashi's gaze felt unnerving, almost as if he were looking through him rather than to. The memories still played in his mind.

 _ **"If you do that we won't be able to reverse it Sakura! You'll never be human again!"**_

"and all we are doing is trying to ensure she never has to make that sacrifice again."

Wow 7 chapters into this thing. I'm suprised it's gone this long. It's been a long time since I've been active here, so I have to ask what do you guys think if anyone is reading it, I would love to hear your opinions. I also have a quick question. Would you guys like songs that relate to each chapter? Or does anyone do that anymore? I don't know but thanks for sticking this far along...I hope I finish this one

(;w;)/


	9. Chapter 8

"You will invade Kage ha by nightfall tomorrow."

Tsunade had ordered the three nin of Konoha. It was mid-meeting when Anbu appeared, stating one of the hospital patients had gone missing and it showed that it was the girl named Ayano, just as Sakura stated. Surprisingly, The Kazekage had asked to join them on this excursion, he seemed determined to interfere with this battle this time and with the possibility of possession it wasn't denied aid. As they left the office Kakashi and Sasuke waited outside the office, one more anxious than the other.

Sasuke attempted to confront Sakura on what he had seen in that room, however, she seemed to have no interest in talking to him, walking past him and out of the Hokage's tower without so much as a word.

"...Give her some time Teme...She'll tell you on her own." Naruto made a small attempt to comfort the Uchiha who stood there with an expression that almost appeared similar to a computer, failure to process.

The sun had greeted the land of Konoha, no unexplained death with the increased security, however, it was uncertain if that calm would continue. Sakura was given the task of escorting the Kazekage around. They sat around noon in a small restaurant's private room. Small snacks and drinks lay on the table as two played a game of Hana Fuda.

"So we're going to enter that place tonight, how do you know that girl manifested into a monster yet?" Kankuro asked while drawing from the deck.

"Usually they manifest immediately when they enter Kage ha, that's what's happened with all of them so far. It may be a reaction to entering...We try not to experiment or anything when it comes to Kage ha. We don't want a repeat of what happened a year ago." Sakura explained while frowning at the hand she has.

"Then what about the monster? I mean...Did they all look like Gaara's?" He asked curiously, His younger brother looked over to her as well, curious about it as well.

"No actually, all of them have been different. They're still on a giant level as it was, but each one seems to change in drastic ways. I think it's in relation to their sin."

"how so?" Kankuro would have probably continued to ask questions if it weren't for Gaara speaking up.

"We'll find out later on tonight, no need to bombard her." He sat with his arms crossed, though he was never much for talking he still enjoyed the peaceful nature of conversations. He did feel bad for the pestering that his older brother was doing.

"Yeah yeah, Then what about that Uchiha kid, when did he get back?" Kankuro smirked, if he can't ask questions on Kage ha then he'll ask different questions.

"About a month ago." She sighed and took a sip of her drink. "And now he's going to find out about the incident a year ago cause we all know that's my luck." Recalling him walking into the room in the middle of her arm rebuild.

"I'm surprised he didn't hear about it before hand, you were the talk of nearly the world after that." Kankuro looked at it in a positive light, though that may have been his naivety to the actual ordeal. "Though I can understand you wanting to keep it secret. You were comatose for almost 3 months right?"

"Medically induced coma till they thought I'd be stable enough to wake up." Sakura clenched at her shirt, the crystal that hang around a necklace intertwined with the fabric and her fingers. "Let's talk about something else, Sorry but I get enough questions on it from Naruto on a weekly basis still." Kankuro chuckled apologetically.

"I have a question then," Gaara spoke finally, unfolding his arms to lean forward. "Have you thought about the offer I made you a few months ago?" He was pretty straightforward.

"Your offer to come to Suna for the winter? " Sakura questioned, He nodded confirming it. They continued to talk, unknown to them the young waitress that was serving them had overheard the question and snuck off. Telling to her co-workers, and her co-workers to their friends or to customers in the restaurant. Gossip spread like wildfire and it appeared the entire town was in a fit of Kashimashi.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence Naruto Uzamaki on his hands and knees staring at the ground in disappointment. Disappointment in the world, himself and the damned hole in the floor. He had while putting in his invokers (since he had taken them out to sleep) he had dropped one of them and it fell down a hole that lay in the wooden floor of the first floor of Sasuke's house. The Raven haired man watched as the grown man throw a fit over the earring, leading up to him fingering the small hole in an attempt to feel around.

"Hey Sasuke...What's under your house?" He asked, if it were his own house he would have ripped the board up then and there. But since it was Sasuke's, he'd hesitate and do it when he wasn't looking.

"Nothing, probably concrete." Sasuke sat there watching and waiting for the idiot to try and peel up the board. "Don't you even dare." He growled.

"No! You don't understand that was- That was a gift!" He covered up, he was fully prepared to scream invoker to the other.

"Well get over it, it's just a dumb earring." He said leaning back, some dumb earring he thought. He then began to recall how randomly these things began appearing before. Sakura had them almost in a blink of an eye during the chunin exams. After the Konoha crush, Naruto had a pair as well. Returning to Konoha he saw Kakashi even had a pair. Perhaps they had to deal with Sakura's little adventures into the mirror. He remained quiet as the Dobe pouted, his interest suddenly perked on the "dumb" earing.

"YOU LOST ONE OF THEM?" Sakura scolded, a large bump now graced Naruto's head as if to signify a halo of the holy bonehead.

"It's not my fault! It ended up under teme's house!" He tried to defend himself against Sakura's anger.

"Why were you under his house!? Just-" Sakura's anger seemed to be covered up by simply resting her head in her palm, let it go it, he still had one of them. But if he lost that one who knows the next time he'd be able to get into Kage ha with them. Kakashi had already lent one invoker to Kankuro, so it still enabled that group to go in. They sat about waiting, counting down the minutes till the sun went down. Then the final lick of light disappeared they approached the mirror, one by one entering Kage Ha.

They walked silently into the spiraling world of Kage ha looking for a ledge for them to get a good look at their target. Looking to where the apartment building that Gaara and Sakura explored the previous night the seen the monster this Ayano had become.

A corpse-like figure hunched over the town, drool pouring from its mouth like a faucet. In its back what appeared to be medical supplies pierced its skin. Syringes, pincers, scissors, pill bottles all looked as if it were trying to impale the creature. Dark mangled material mimicking hair drooped over its face, covering empty eye sockets that appeared to be filled with nothing but flowers, the same flowers sold at the hospital's gift shop. Tubing for IVs lay messily in the air and connected to buildings, weaving to create a web-like barrier. A web of promises of health and wellness, broken dreams and lies, and Ayano the spider that weaved them. The blue sinner stood for all to see.

"She must be so tired of being sick..." Naruto commented, seeing the medical paraphernalia almost as a leash of sorts.

"She's been in the hospital for years now...Her parents love her dearly but...She's not truly living." Sakura stated walking near the ledge. "Are we ready?" She asked, turning to them, a blade in her hand ready to summon the 10 colored sword.

"Put the girl out of her misery would be an insult to say wouldn't it?" Gaara asked, sand starting to pour from his gourd. Kankuro near him, the strings o his puppets reflecting in the small amount of light.

"We get the meaning, we'll end her misery." Naruto grinned, ready to dive into the battle ahead.

"We need to find where Ayano is being contained, no inflicting any severe damage till we find her and remove her from the beast." Their sensei warned, looking for the best methods to reach her, though for them it usually was using gravity itself to take them to the sinner. Sakura lifted her tanto and plunged it into her abdomen and pulling the acclaimed sword out. she no longer felt any pain while summoning it, She had become almost one with it. The handle over the years gained many colors under the wrappings. Red, orange, yellow and green poked out of each diamond hole of her handle. almost half of them had been collected. In an instant all of them flung themselves off the building, descending into battle.

A light switch flickered on as the Uchiha pulled down the cord to a ceiling light. He wasn't intending on not telling the Dobe he had a basement under his house for storage. however, when he assumed the earrings connected to the chain of events following the mirror he had decided to keep that information to himself.

Looking around seen the small sparkle of the piece of silver on the ground. Bending down he got it and studied it. the small piece of metal was surprisingly complex, what appeared to be ruins carved into the surface of it, though it was too minuscule for him to try and read. He studied it for a minute or so before he heard an unfitting noise. A meow from behind him, whipping around he saw a black cat that seemed to have wandered into residence let alone his basement. How had it gotten in there was a mystery all its own. It looked at him with deep pink eyes, almost appearing inhuman.

A brief moment had passed before the cat broke the connection and turned away, walking away from him. It jumped on a box and disappeared behind another. Sasuke walked over, expecting the cat to be there stareing at him. However, his eyes widened when he only saw the wall. He remained there a moment before he went back upstairs, intent on finding a mirror.

The team took to buildings and the rotating gravity of Kage ha to gain height gain height to battle the creatures. Shadows had attempted to slither their way to each of the nin, however they proved to be too slow compared to previous shadows of other battles. Naruto jumped building to building attempting to avoid a barrage of syringes that seem to come out of nowhere. before another round came a blockage of sand came and halted the projectiles.

Gaara used sand as his extended eyes and ears, trying to locate this so-called crystal the sinner was trapped in. Jumping from a high point he tried to get on top of the sinner, landing on its head. this backfired greatly as the hair on it came to near life and started trying to wrap the blond in a cobra-like grasp. He again was saved by the sand.

Sakura, Kankuro and Kakashi took to a different method of travel. the IV cords provided tightrope bridges for them, jumping junction to junction trying to get to the girl. Before they got too far another barrage of syringes came at them, making them have to dodge while on the web of cords. Sakura lost her footing and began to stumble, however, quick thinking on Kankuro's part spared her a quick drop to the ground. Weaving spare string in a quick motion created a quick barrier, blocking her from dropping through. Pushing herself up she noticed an almost springy nature to the weave against the cords, giving her an idea.

"Kankuro! How much string would it take to get more of these throughout the field?" She yelled, jumping nearly to another area of gravity in the spinning land. Kankuro smirked and pulled out a large spool, one of the many he kept on him.

"Leave it to me, just keep the shadows off of me!" In a wave of arm movements and swirling strong he began to act as a spider in the web of cords. Kakashi and sakura kept close behind him, fighting off any shadows that threatened to come near. Before he got too in-depth with the web a large mess of shadows from the pool of drool that had started to overflow the city darted toward them. It spiked straight up and took the form similar to that of perhaps a nurse, a suggested nurses uniform lay on it. Syringes formed out of the surface of its so-called skin and pointed straight for the puppet master.

"Naruto get down here!" Kakashi ordered taking one of the bouncy webbings to get to the pinkette. "Sakura, are you ready?" He looked to his student who nodded in response, jumping into his arms. In a small motion almost reminiscent to a dance he held the girl with one arm on her waist the other clenched on the sword she held. Channeling chakra, sparks began to flow around the blade, a perfect union between electric power and weapon. The blade was soon tossed up in the air, only to be reclaimed by its handle and then swung down through the shadow,

"Raiju's Blade!" They exclaimed, the blade sliced the creature in half and caused a fantastic ripple of energy through it, causing it to disintegrate before them. Naruto soon joined then in the web of cords, taking to assisting Kankuro.

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled , using his sand to deliver him closer to the group. "The girls in the collarbone of the monster." Getting her attention she looked up to the monster, unable to see she traveled her way on pockets of strings till she was able to see a large blue gem at the center of the clavicle of the beast. Before she could take a step farther she sensed something approaching, looking up what appeared to be aq giant scalpel had come through the floor of Kage ha and started to fall toward them.

"get out of the way!" She yelled back to her team, jumping back and out of the way of the areal projectiles, much to their dismay it cut the cords, leaving them unable to get close to the monster less they wanted to tred through the raising ocean of drool.

"We need a plan." naruto said, jumping from the now broken web and hanging on a streetlight. Kankuro stand on top of it, annoyed their travel method had been so easily broken.

" We need a pathway if it weren't for that fountain of drool we'd have a clear shot." Kakashi looked at sakura who was analyzing the situation.

"If I can speed through it fast enough I can cut through the drool." She paused and closed her eyes. she thought maybe a second before opening her eyes into a calculated plan.

"Kankuro, how fast can you weave a net?" She turned to the face painted man, who pondered a mere moment before making a mass of intricate hand movements, beginning to weave.

"If Gaara can make a platform how hard do you think you guys could fling me with the net." She asked her teammates, Naruto stood there paused for a moment before grinning .

"Hard enough to through you through the spill and through that crystal."He exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. In a mere matter of moments, the three ascended up a sand staircase that went up and over the clavicle. Sakura took a backstep toward the edge, the net in place. off the edge and nearly caught by a second area of gravity. the net stretched to its limit before Sakura was initially flung from it heading toward the monster. Cutting through the drool, then the crystal, then the ties to her sin. Out the other side of the monster broke through, the sickly girl unconscious in her arms and they both began to tumble down the back of the monster.

"So...this is what you've been messing with." An amused tone escaped pale lips. Dark hair blew in an energy caused wind and crimson eyes watched in awe at the scene before him. A giant monster and his old allies fighting against them. Sasuke Uchiha had found the secret to entering Kage ha.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura held the frail girl in her arms as she maneuvered down the back of the sin. Evading barrages of syringes and shadow tendrils that attempted revenge at removing its sinner from its body.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small lick of sand and she instantly started heading toward the edge and diving off of the side of the beast. A slide of sand greeted her and took her to the side of what was the hospital, Her allies would show up any second to meet her. Sakura began to check out the girl's health, checking her pulse, checking for bruises, the frail girl seemed fine for now. though she didn't know how long she had gone without her medicine considering the lack of time within Kage ha.

"She alright?" Kankuro asked, being able to get their first.

"Her vitals are fine, she doesn't appear to be hurt." Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a small candy sized pack of smelling salts. she broke them and stuck them under the girl's nose and let the ammonia and sulfur do its job. She stirred a moment before whining and opening her eyes. Much to her surprise, it wasn't the hospital ceiling she was greeted to, only the spinning nightmare that was Kage ha.

"w-where am I?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes moved around and she started to realize she was surrounded by people she hadn't seen before, the only recognizable one being the pink haired nurse that hovered nearby.

"Ayano-chan, how are you feeling?" She asked, her normal greeting whenever she saw the girl. The look she gave in response seemed to show she was greatly confused. She soon saw a glimpse however of her own sin and shrieked, nearly crawling into Sakura's arms again. Sakura sighed and rubbed the girls back comfortingly.

"There there, I know it's scary, but it won't hurt you again." She pulled the girl gently to a standing position. "Ayano-chan, we need to go take care of your sin. So you don't have to feel so awful anymore. So I want you to stay here." She did a few hand techniques and her hands began to glow, placing them on Ayano's shoulders and channeling that energy. Even with the rotating gravity of Kage ha, she would be firmly planted wherever her feet take her.

A quick hug to the other before she turned to her team and nodded. "Let's go." their responses took the form of satisfied nods and determined smiles. One by one they jumped off the building, leaving the young girl alone to watch the terrorful creature she created.

Clones took to the sky, attempting to dive bomb the creature, some were successful, others were thrown from the beast and landed in the pool of drool that soon destroyed them as if it were acid. Sand and string combined, releasing a puppet that seemed to mimic the appearance of a manikin with horns. It latched onto the arm of the creature and began to destroy it , tearing it apart inch by inch.

The arm soon snapped in two and causing the creature to tumble down in despair. Kakashi and Sakura took to the sky and down again at the neck of the beast. the sharpened edge of the 10 colored sword and Kakashi's Chidori proved to be too much for the fleshy target and instantly broke. The head of the beast proved to be too heavy for the broken neck and soon ripped off on its own. plunging into its own pool of acidic drool.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she and Kakashi plummeted toward the ground. The silver haired man took his student by the wrist and used a chakra amped throw to make her aerial again. Sand caught the man before he plummeted to the pool.

Naruto came diving down from his standpoint toward his teammate, Their hands latched in perfectly timed action. A quick spin to change direct and the charging of the Rasengan was all they needed before they landed on the creature blade first. Naruto latched onto the blade of the sword, combining his attack with hers yet again.

"Fujin's wrath!"

The power of the sword and the Rasengan spiraled in bloody mayhem throughout the monsters body. A silent explosion happened within its body, sending the two nin flying into the reaches oh Kage ha. The blue sin had been destroyed.

 _A sinner has been silenced._

Both landed on a patch of rubble, separating them miles away from their team. Naruto panted happily, the deed was done and they had freed the girl. both had bruises and cuts from battle, but nothing as serious as last time. Sakura glanced over at him, her expression was tired but she seemed satisfied.

"That one was...easier than the last one." She commented, her eyes drifting upward to the revolving town.

"Strength in numbers Sakura-chan." He chuckled slightly to himself, both pausing a moment to contemplate the situation. "Your half way there Sakura-chan." He commented, it took a moment to realize what he was talking about. She lifted the 10 colored blade, a new gem lay in its handle. a quiet blue. Sakura smiled at it before letting the sword disintegrate and flow back into her body.

"half way there for both of us...Thank you, Naruto."

"No need to thank me, we're teammates remember. In the real world and the kage worlds, we're team 7 no matter what. " He grinned and gave a lighthearted chuckle. Sakura could only smile as she started to push her body up.

"Do you need me to carry you?" She asked the blonde jokingly.

"Hey, that's my line!"

IT wasn't long till they met up with one of their teammates, Kankuro stood before them with a frown on his face.

"We lost the girl, she must have gotten blown away in the blast." He started. Kakashi and Gaara used both Sharingan and sand to try and find where the girl blew to.

"Oh no! we need to find her and get her back to the real wor-"Sakura heard a scream and looked up, the girl in question descended from the ceiling, brown hair fluttering as she fell. "Ayano!" The scream was heard by everyone and they all rushed to do something, however, it was a shadowy figure who hadn't entered with them who caught the girl and descended to one of the sides of Kage ha.

Nobody other than them could enter Kage ha unless they were under the Summer god's diction, only people with invokers could enter. All rushed to where the girl was taken, She laid there unconscious at the feet of the last person they expected to be in Kage ha.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled in shock, how in the hell did he get here "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He said nonchalantly with hands in his pockets, dark eyes studied them, three of them in confusion while the other two seemed if almost disappointed in the situation.

"Why are...Why are you here Sasuke? This place isn't somewhere to just wander into." Sakura stepped forward looking him straight in the eyes before kneeling down to the fallen girl, she was safe again.

"Again, I should ask you the same." He glanced down at Sakura as she checked out the victim, a gentle breeze from Kage ha blew through, blowing his hair out of his face and revealing the invoker in his ear. Naruto caught a glance of this.

"Hey! That's my invoker!" The blonde huffed, so he had to of planned this somehow. Perhaps he made him drop the earring in the first place. Damnit Uchiha! Kakashi stepped forward.

"Once we're back you will return that to Naruto, We will see what the Hokage says about you leaving your home." He stated unamused. Sakura soon stood up with the feeble girl in her arms.

"Let's get out of here...Ayano-chan needs to get back to the hospital." She said unwanting to recognize the issue before her, the weak girl there provided her with an ability to focus on something else than the Uchiha before her.

"So, You entered Kage Ha on your own. Smart Uchiha, I'll give you that." Tsunade murmured almost annoyed. Whether this counted as a violation of his house arrest or not she wasn't sure, he didn't exit his house through a door or anything of that sort. Anbu didn't report he left his home in any way shape or form. "What were you intending on doing there? Do you have any idea what that place is?" She asked, fingers interlaced in front of her face.

"No." He said plainly. "That is why I found out how to find out." He had questions about what was going on and he'd be damned if he didn't get them one way or another.

"So you placed yourself in the middle of everything so you could find out." The Hokage sighed and leaned back. "Why do you want to know? Curiosity killed the cat Uchiha."

"Satisfaction brought it back." He smirked at the old saying, it sadly applied to the situation.

"Fine...So you know about that place and you have a slight idea what they do in it. What do you intend to do with that information." The kid was good at dodging a real answer, this, however, had to be answered less everything he's done was for naught.

"I have questions on the what's and whys of it. So...I want to join them." He affirmed, so his teammates had gotten themselves into some fascinating situation. The image of naruto and Sakura when he returned didn't fit and it was his right to know what changed. Tsunade could only give a light chuckle.

"As interesting as it is that you've taken a sudden interest in this endeavor. I have no jurisdiction over the decision. You'd have to ask the person in charge of their decisions."

" who does? " he asked still focused on the topic. Kakashi would be a logical choice he was the leader of team seven in their youth. Then there's naruto, he had some ability to work endlessly toward his goals and it showed with the new attitude the townsfolk treat him with.

But what about Sakura...if she was somehow the leader in this it would surprise him. She had indeed grown past the young girl she was of their childhood, but he didn't understand the focus or initiative behind her yet. If she was the leader he had no idea how to approach her and ask

" Sakura Haruno stands as the leader, it would be only natural since she is the sword's bearer." Tsunade stated to the Uchiha and studied him. His expression was unreadable, but more questions seemed to arise from this endeavor then answers.

Sakura and Naruto sat in a hospital room near a bed simply waiting. Ayano's disappearance into Kage ha took a larger toll on her body than any of them could prepare her for. The efforts to heal her even with all the power of chakra wouldn't be able to save her from her fayt. In her consciousness, she finally asked for something she had been too scared or angry to ask for. Her parents argued and repeatedly told her no, calling her a coward and insensitive to their wishes, but in the end, it was approved and DNR was put onto her papers. She fought on long enough.

In her last reaches of consciousness and the angry rejection of her parents she asked the people who brought her back to stay with her till she went. They talked for a while, she listened to their stories, they listened to their dreams. In years despite the circumstances she was happy when she woke up in Kage ha, somewhere other than the hospital, she had seen something, not even her well-explored parents had seen. She saw her own evils destroyed and was ecstatic when she had flown through it. She asked if she could in the next life be a bird, so she could fly all the time. 9 hours, 32 minutes and 16 seconds had passed before Ayano went silent and her heart monitor gave off an unchanging tone.

Sakura stood up from her chair and checked her pulse, her head hung for a moment before she spoke.

"She flew away Naruto...She finally flew away." A single tear fell from Sakura, She couldn't express the sadness she felt inside...she honestly couldn't. A set of arms came from behind her and wrapped themselves around her, whether it was for her comfort or for NAruto's not even the gods knew.

"So the girl just died? no fighting no nothing?" KAnkuro asked while sitting in a grand guest room with his brother. One sat at a coffee table and the other on a couch, before them, sat the black cat known as Yoru who had come to deliver the news.

"Harsh enough to say this is the best possible outcome, this Ayano's death has been written as cruel and filled with self-hate, the longest she goes is about a year later and by then she's in a medically induced coma. This way she's free from all harshness and without fear." Yoru spoke while his tail swished rhythmically to that of a clock.

"does she know she was the one who unconsciously killed those girls." Gaara asked, wondering if this peaceful passing was so peaceful.

"No, it was ruled better judgment to have that knowledge not known to her, she will atone as all others do then be free of all karma placed on her."

"how benevolent of your god." Gaara leaned back on the couch and looked out the large window in front of him. "How are they taking it?"

"It's a sadness, but a gentle one at best. They could use some company if you're wondering. " Yoru spoke before walking in a small circle and rubbing his face. "you leave tomorrow no?"

"We will do just that." Gaara said standing up, waiting for his brother to climb out from under the table. They descended into Konoha to find their friends.

In the ramen shop sat the two nin, it was a quiet night but spirits were raising that there hadn't been a suicide in a few days, their luck possibly returned. Sakura picked at her shoyu ramen, despite her body wanting to eat she felt like ignoring it, focusing on keeping her mind quiet.

"Eh, what's with you guys. You're usually on your 3rd bowl by now." The chef behind the counter commented with a raised eyebrow. They shrugged nonchalantly, uncertain how to answer. "Rough day?"

"You can say that." Naruto Said shoving a helping of noodles in his goard. It wasn't long till the Suna nin found them in the shop.

"Ha, told you they'd be here Gaara." The older brother stated, hs red haired brother following him. "If it's Naruto's choice it's ramen. Always." The younger brother merely nodded and stood behind them.

"Yoru informed us of the girl's decision." Gaara commented, laying a gentle hand on Sakura's back. Touch was rare for him, but over the years he was able to do it more and more.

"She went was much braver than what everyone said, a kid trying to approve a DNR." she smiled gently. "Keep an eye out for any birds, she said she wants to come back as one."

They talked for a while, within a few hours spirits were raised, jokes and more in-depth conversations, it felt as if their hearts lightened after the events. While they were paying for their meal two more people entered, one their silver-haired sensei. The second the dark Uchiha, who fixated on the pinkette. Leader of this group huh? It couldn't be that difficult to...pursue her. Kakashi stood near, ready to stop the man if he tried to a bit too hard.

"Sakura." He got her attention while she was mid drink.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke." She was fairly casual, though to the Uchiha it still felt like something was off. Though he passed it off to this so called Sinners death.

"Can I..." He paused, feeling the stares of the blond and redhead sitting next to her. "Can I talk to you in private?" He looked away, prepaired for her to follow him without question.

"Well, I..."She stammered.

"Whatever you have to say you to her you can say in front of us Uchiha," Gaara spoke, holding the Uchiha in his eyes. He didn't trust him, not after everything he's done and waltz right in expecting everything to be the same. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the kazikage.

"I have a private matter to ask her about. Butt out." He hissed, Since when had the the Suna morons laid claim on her. Hadn't he tried to kill her previously?

"With someone as violent as you doubtful." He turned his seat to face the raven haired man, He sensed something in the Uchiha that felt familiar to him and he disliked it greatly. Hatred. He still reeked of it.

"Come on now both of you quit it, neither of you would benefit from fighting eachother." Sakura stood between the two, unlike the last time she got between a fight she was far more capable of stopping it. Naruto got up from his seat as well, hoping it didn't come to blows. well, fists and a sand burst "Sasuke what did you want to ask me I will step outsid-"

"Billboard brow!"

Before she can finish a group of girls had burst into the ramen shop, two nurses who followed Ino who was dragging Hinata. they almost completely separated the pinkette from the group.

"I-Is it true?" Hinata stammered

"Is what true?" The pinkette was honestly confused.

"What do you mean is what true?! You know what! Why didn't you tell us?!" Sakura backed away from ino who was inches from her face. Part of her twitched a bit, was it possible they found out about that? The men leaned closer, it wasn't unusual for ino to race and get an answer out of Sakura.

"T-tell you what?!"

"That the KazeKage proposed to you yesterday!" The entire room when silent, every male looked at Sakura and at Gaara, who stood there dumbfounded. The silent nature of Konoha was broken by an emotional mixed sound barrier breaking.

"WHAAAT?!"


	11. Chapter 10

Platonic. Strictly platonic. The words rang through his head as he walked the halls of his house that night. The sudden surprise of everyone including the Kazekage's brother at this so called alluded proposal was turned on its head and burned. His proposal which was clarified into staying for the winter in the sand-drowned land which then was clarified as a medically oriented visit on how to expand the hospital and make public health a new priority for the year.

The pinkette and red head stared at the group who suddenly took interest in their sudden deep romantic relationship. Even if any romantic feelings transpired between them it wouldn't be practical for either of them and would still land back on them being friends and infinite allies.

Sleep wouldn't greet the Uchiha's busy mind, he hoped he would be able to knock his thought process out like a frying pan nap but to no avail at 3 am he walked around his house. He had given back the Invoker that would have allowed him to take a personal trip to this shadow realm known as Kage ha to satisfy his curiosity.

So many things were off to him it almost pissed him off, Naruto studying for one to quench his dream to become Hokage. The Kazekage had become good allies if not friends to his former teammates, despite he vividly remembered the redhead in his youth almost savagely killed them. Then there was Sakura, the pinkette who confessed her love the night he left. Harshness aside he picked up something immediately wrong with the woman. Her emotions felt stinted, as if she were questioning how she should feel. the second is her place in battle, watching her in the fight with this sin demon showed she fought entirely different from the old sakura. It felt as if she was extremely reckless, is this how she lost her arm? How much of her body was real if that's the case?

Pointless questions and theories all tied back to the woman, and to Sasuke it felt as if she tried to bury the girl she once was, never to see the light again. Perhaps that was the reason, but why was another question, the painful nature of being a ninja? the stress of being a nurse and the Hokage's apprentice? Perhaps is was receding heartache from her youth. Or maybe these missions to Kage ha were to blame. Nothing made sense...and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The following morning began almost too quickly, People were hurrying to get their errands done as if they unconsciously knew they were safe from the horror of the sinner. At the entrance of Konoha stood the Hokage, her pupil, and her future successor.

"We thank you for your assistance in this ordeal, please feel free to call upon us whenever you face a similar circumstance." Tsunade announced professionally as the Hokage had to be. Naruto and Sakura stood by her, it was fair they would see them off. Leaves had begun to decorate the ground, fall had begun to take over the village of leaves.

"It's only fair, you assisted us with a similar ordeal a year back." Gaara looked up nodding at the Hokage, then to the nin his age. Kankuro said farewell in a way of fist bumps and high fives. Gaara approached them, naruto attempted to high five him only for sand to block the slap.

"Sorry..." Gaara apologized, which Naruto shrugged off and grinned, giving him a thumbs up instead. Gaara gave a slight smirk then turned his attention to the pinkette whom he hoped the sand would react differently. Sakura merely put her hand up in front of her and gave him a gentle smile.

"We'll come visit Suna soon, though I think it may be a bit since this rumor thing." She said apologetically, she still wondered who had spread it so quickly. Gaara lifted his hand and gently touched his to hers. perhaps the sand will allow more vigorous actions of friendship later, but for now, a gentle touch seemed to be all they could muster.

"We will be waiting, take care." Gaara spoke before stepping back and turning to walk away with his brother. When out of ears range Kankuro made a small joke intentioned comment.

"Marriage, boy Temari may have had a heart attack at that." He joked, his younger brother merely smirked and continued their walking, the few day journey would have to begin somewhere.

"Perhaps another day."

Almost two weeks had passed in Konoha, the suicides remained a grave but almost far off memory. It was cruel in a way they could have been forgotten so easy however it may have been for the best considering the nature of it all. The Hospital seemed to quiet down again with the passing of the sudden need for flu shots and general exams.

Sakura walked the hallways reading her clipboard, it was nearing noon and lunch was in the future. However, she had one more appointment before she could go eat and it was one she wasn't particularly happy about. Sasuke Uchiha was her patient and despite her dread of the questions she knew he would ask she figured it was time told him. She had been dodging him fairly well with constant shifts and meetings, but perhaps it would be best to get it over with. She made her way to the assigned room the nurse at the check-in desk assigned him and waited the exact second it changed to knock and enter.

"Hello? Are you ready for me?" She asked opening the door slightly, a murmured it's fine signaled her to enter and she opened the door fully to let herself in. "It's been a while, how are you feeling?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck a bit nervously. She no longer had her neck covered by bandages, however, a slight scar remained from the unspeakable incident.

"Fine." He replied blankly, looking at her with dark eyes. It was surprising she showed up seeing she buried herself in work the last few weeks. Whether she came of her own free will or was forced out of no one else being available it was his time to get answers he tried to get before the Kazekage repelled him.

" Alright, so we'll be running a few tests today, make sure your healing right. Do you have any questions on anything?" She said unconsciously, she fell into an almost robotic questionnaire she used on patients. Once she realized what she said she knew she just opened up the door to doom.

"A few...but not on the exam." He watched her with intense eyes, He noticed her slight pause in her grabbing medical supplies. She picked up the actions remaining quiet as she gathered all she needed.

"..What do you want to know?" She asked hesitantly, she took a deep breath and faced him, some simple supplies like a stethoscope and a blood pressure reader.

"What is that place? Why does it exist?" He asked while she wrapped the cloth covered pump around his arm. she began to pump it, taking exact notes before replying.

"That place is Kage ha, the shadow world connected to Konoha. It takes the image of the city and reflects it, it acts as an attractant for the darkness in people's hearts, keeping this world in balance of yin and yang." She replied while writing down numbers then turned to him. "I need you to lift up your shirt on your backside." She motioned, holding up the stethoscope. Much to her surprise he complied, remaining silent.

"What are those monsters?" He played the water safe, questions he was certain she could answer.

"Those monsters are Sin. The essence of evil and darkness that plague people's hearts. Those feeling the effects of the darkness to an uncontrollable degree are the sinners that which the monsters spawn from." She wrote more numbers and motioned him to pull his shirt back down.

"What do you, or naruto or even the red-haired devil have to do with this?" He raised an eyebrow, the basics down now for their connection. This one took her a bit to answer as she went through the range of exams she had to perform, cornea examination, temperature check, reflexes in his previously broken went back to the counter and grabbed some syringes and vials for blood testing.

"Well, I'm the one in charge of 'collecting' the sins. Naruto is my partner and ally in it. As for The Lord Kazekage Gaara," She looked at him as if she were correcting him. "He was the first sinner we fought." Sasuke frowned slightly at her commentary. The conversation between them halted as she drained 2 tubes for blood and patched him up.

"So that's how you lost your arm I'm assuming." He held his tongue for any remarks against her, he still needed Sakura's 'permission' to join this endeavor.

"Yes and no." She commented placing the vials in a plastic box to take with her.

"That's not a concise answer."

"That's not a concise question." She retaliated before glancing at him before writing stuff on her clipboard. "I lost it in that beast invasion between the village in the sand and the village in the stone. happy?" The Uchiha only rolled his eyes in response while recalling the incident that he heard of while pursuing his brother. Some monster that wasn't a tailed beast rose out of nowhere and nearly destroyed everything and everyone. It's said one person fought it for 3 days straight before it was killed and the person had nearly destroyed their own body doing so. Was that monster a sinner?"What's the big deal, it's an arm."

"Then you're being reckless in the face of war." He commented.

"It was "be reckless" or "watch everyone around me die"." She commented finishing up her clipboard notes, the man had no clue what had happened there and now was more curious about it than ever. "Ok, most of the tests done will be essentially blood work, so you're free to go. We'll get ahold of you in an hour or two when it's finished, you can pick up the results or we can have a nursing staff drop it off." She concluded before an alarm on her watch went off. "oh, one already. You're free to go Sasuke."

Sakura excused herself before the dark haired man could ask anything else. However, once she thought she was free she heard the door behind her open and in an instant, the Uchiha was in front of her, an extended arm to the wall blocking her path. She stepped back in shock, he had gotten fast she'd hand that to him. "What are you doing?"

"I still have one more question." He stated looking dead in the eyes, his almost black eyes meeting her dulled green.

"And you haven't answered mine." She stated in the same tone as him. They both remained silent, a muster of perhaps stubbornness, though Sasuke was surprised to be on the receiving end of it.

"This fighting of sin thing...I want in on it." He stated turning to face down the hallway, no use waiting for her to ask him. Sakura honestly seemed surprised by this.

"Why? What would you gain?"

"Hopefully it'll prove enough to trust me." He said quietly, not removing his eyes from the plot of wall he remained focused on.

"You're wanting to throw yourself into a dangerous world just so we 'trust you'?" She seemed skeptical about it, part of her wanted to call bullshit on it but part of her couldn't bare to do it. "Do you understand what you'd be forced into?"

"Are you saying I wouldn't be of use to you?" His eyes slowly moved back to view her through his dark hair. "Sakura?" His eyes read something, something she wasn't sure of. though a reaction similar to her youth resonated on her face as she blushed. Her attempts to push away her reaction. the Uchiha was expecting this the first time he saw her, a light blush and an unsettled expression. She took a step back and shook her head as if to shake off the emotion and stood there a moment before finally saying.

"I'll think about it..." Then ducked under his arms and left him in the hallway.

Near evening Sasuke was escorted by Kakashi through Konoha, the two walked in near silence till something came up behind them. A meow was barely heard in the busy street and the Uchiha paused to see a cat had started to follow them. A matter of fact it was the same cat he seen in his house that vanished almost a month ago. Before he could say something he watched as his Sensei knelt down to the cat, much to his surprise.

"What is it Yoru? Do you have something?" Kakashi asked with the cat rubbed against his leg before walking over to the Uchiha and sitting at his feet. "I see."

"Kakashi whose cat is this? It was in my basement almost a month ago."Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. The cat looked up wat him, pink eyes still appearing other-worldly.

"Did he now?" Kakashi stood up and turned his back to the Uchiha. "Follow me, we'll talk somewhere more private." The older man stated before turning to walk away, not waiting for the younger one. The cat trailed after him, and soon his former student did as well. Kakashi led them to the old training grounds which Team 7 had met daily many years ago and soon stopped at the posts which he had punished the blonde during the bell test.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes, what was the point of it even?

"I believe it was so I could speak without a crowd." An unfamiliar voiced to Sasuke chimed in, he looked about looking for someone to find only he and his teacher the only humans around. The black cat jumped onto the post and stared at the young man. "Uchiha Sasuke, the last of your clan on this plane." It's tail swished about as Sasuke stared at it for a moment.

"This has got to be a joke." Sasuke retaliated, untrusting of the cat. Was this Naruto? Was he hiding under there?

"The only joke there is would have to be your haircut resembling the backside of a chicken." The cat was insulting him, he's seen it all.

"Behave, both of you...Sasuke, this is Yoru. You could call him a guide if you will for the world of Kage Ha." Kakashi began, looking between the cat and his old pupil.

"Your curiosity on the realm is tenacious at best. Stealing an invoker and entering on your own." The cat licked its paw and rubbed its face for a moment. "I must applaud and scold you for it."

"I really don't care.." He said with his hands in his pockets, still typical Sasuke.

"Perhaps you should. I am the main communicator to the group from my lord, the one who sent Sakura on this Hero blessed mission." The cat watched him with one eye as the other one was covered with a paw.

"Why her? What made her specific for this?" The raven haired man asked, was it curiosity or a true need to know.

"That isn't for you to know nor anyone. She has simply been selected for it. And from your conversation with her earlier you wish to be a part of it as well. No?" The cat let on he knew more than he looked, had he been watching in the hospital or was it his own premonition. Kakashi grimaced at this.

"She was your examiner today... Sasuke you have no right to push this on her." Kakashi lectured, he wasn't pleased with the Uchiha for this.

"All I asked If I wouldn't have been of use to her for slaughtering these monsters." He said casually, looking at the two out of the corner of his eyes.

"And that is why she won't allow it." Yoru commented starring in unyielding madness. " To you, it's slaughter and eliminating an enemy. To her, it's freeing a victim, someone who had suffered beyond anything they deserve."

"Like the Kazekage, your insisting he was some innocent victim of the world? Give me a break, if these so called sinners are creating these monsters they probably have some evil intent inside them." Sasuke looked over to them, the cat's aura seemed to change to a more inhuman essence to match his eyes. While his teacher stood there looking almost disconnected.

"You have no idea about the intention of this quest nor do you understand the efforts Sakura and Naruto put to save us, sinners." Kakashi hissed at him, it was rare to see Kakashi in this mood and at him none the less. However running back through his comment Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to face his old teacher.

"Your-"

"Yes Sasuke, I was the second sinner they risked their lives to save."


	12. Chapter 11

"One more time Naruto!" Sakura yelled, both genin were badly bruised and exhausted but inner drive kept them from giving up on their task.

"Right!" The blonde exclaimed. Channeling chakra to the palm of his hand, his newly learned Rasengan technique he had gotten a good grasp on after many days of practice. Both nin jumped in the air, Rasengan and 10 colored blade in hand. They met at the top of the arc and Naruto attempted to grab the 10 colored blade with his powered hand. He had managed to get a hold of it, however, the power of both entities combined almost exploded, throwing both of them back into the streets of Kage ha.

"That is enough you two, you haven't ripped your arms off just yet but let's not push the limits." Yoru spoke with walked between them, checking on their wounds.

"Let us end for today, if you two keep pressing past your limits it could be fatal." He scolded.

"Sorry...Yoru.." Sakura said exhausted small cuts lacing her face. Both of them had been training inside Kage ha nonstop. Because neither of them were strong enough, strong enough to save people, strong enough to stop their dark teammate from leaving. A month had passed since then, both determined to get stronger to knock some sense into the Uchiha the next time they meet.

"Don't apologize. Things like this takes time, and combining an attack like this is a surprisingly advanced thing to attempt for your level." He tried to comfort as the two got back up.

"Yeah yeah, say that when we get it down for once." Naruto sulked a bit, they were practicing for hours and it seemed it always had the same result in failure.

"Let's return to Konoha. I would rather have you guys rest today and tomorrow if you can bear it." They both nodded, Sakura let the blade fade back into her body revealing a small cheap sword. Naruto had found it in his house and figured Sakura could probably use it to practice with. They walked quietly back to the mirror they entered from, leaving cloaks they use for the dark city near the portal. Returning to Naruto's house Sakura sighed and gently fell to her knees.

"I'm beat, I'm not gonna lie." She admitted to Naruto and the cat when they came to her side in concern.

"You're working really hard Sakura-chan! Don't forget that! " Naruto attempted to cheer her up, He even with Kakashi didn't see her have to practice that hard. Though it may be because he was preoccupied with the two boys. " Maybe Yoru's right, you should take a break tomorrow."

"We...should take a break tomorrow." Sakura corrected looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. Naruto on the side of training in Kage Ha had been harassing the toad Sanin whenever he had a chance to find him, with both trainings combined the blonde had to be exhausted.

"Yeah." He said then started chuckling, sitting down beside her. "Gonna go stay at Ino's again?"

"Gotta, if my parent's see me like this they'll go off the deep end." Sakura stated with a yawn.

"You told them you were training right? They have to understand you'll get hurt in that."

"They lectured me whenever I come home from normal training with Kakashi." Sakura frowned, her mind going back to their Sensei. "I wonder how Kakashi-sensei is doing...It's been like a month since we seen him."

"I haven't seen him either, He's been canceling team meeting since Teme left." Naruto leaned back against a wall and thought to himself. "How about tomorrow we won't train like Yoru asked, instead we'll go try and find Kakashi-sensei! I mean we know where he lives, we can check there first." The blonde suggested, It wasn't like they forgot about the silver haired man.

"Yeah, let's do that!" The two agreed and parted after a while. Later that night Ino as always insisted on patching Sakura up. She had gotten better at it over the couple months she's been doing it but she still seemed to do them too tight.

"So you guys are gonna try and hunt down Kakashi tomorrow?" Ino asked after plopping next to Sakura.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him since well.." She trailed off, Ino knew she meant the Uchiha's leaving suddenly. "I hope he's doing ok, I don't know if he's been gone on missions or what but none of us seen him. Wanna come with us?"

"I gotta meet Shikamaru and Choji for training." Ino sighed, She hadn't even seen the inside of Kage ha yet let alone help her friend in her quest. "I still want to see what's on the other side of the mirror."

"It's not anything glorious in there Ino...It kinda looks like a post-apocalyptic Konoha." Sakura leaned against Ino's bed in her PJs.

"I still want to see it, I mean if Naruto can-" Before she could finish a tapping noise was heard at the window. This surprised both of them seeing as if it were Yoru he would usually meow. Ino walked over to the window and opened it seeing no one was there. Before she closed it a black creature bolted in, surprising both girls. It took to the areal area of the room before landing on Ino's dresser. Black feathers and piercing red eyes, a raven sat in there and watched the two girls with an unyielding gaze.

"H-hey! shoo, go on get out!" Ino tried to wave the bird away but it sat there unfazed before surprising both of them.

"I would suggest keeping your voice down lest you want your parents to come upstairs." The bird threatened, a deep voice to match its aura. Both girls eyes were fixated on the bird in shock.

"y-your another disciple of the Natsu no kami?" Sakura asked, though it appeared more as a statement.

"Yes and no. I am an entity who serves the god in an effort of redemption. I work so I may part from my sins in an eternity or two." He stated flapping its wings slightly before settling again.

"Wait where's the cat then?" Ino asked, suddenly having the mental image of a crow picking apart a dead cat.

"He does not know I am here, I would rather keep my contact with you secret. I have a proposition for you, a test if you will. Sakura Haruno." If the girls were surprised by the bird, then they had to have been scared to death of its next action. The crow took flight again, this time flipping in the air. it's black shape changed, no longer a bird but that of a man. He stood in the girl's room adorned in a black cloak and a mask reminiscent of his previous form of a bird. His red eyes still visible through the holes in it. "Well?" He asked, snapping the girls back to reality.

"W-what is it?" Sakura asked, standing up and facing the man. Fear was still visible on her face as it rightfully should've been. The man reached out and laid his fingers against the girl's head. As soon as he had images flashed before her eyes. It was a forest in Konoha for certain, she recognized it.

"You will meet me there at noon tomorrow, I will propose a challenge and if you may overcome it I will give you a correlation prize." He spoke in a stern voice.

"Wait...who are you? what is your name?" Sakura asked skeptically of the newcomer. His entire being radiated something that was almost terrifying...terrifying but familiar.

"My name is not to be known, my name only brings hatred and despair. Thus...you may refer to me as Shiki." He said simply before returning to his animal form and escaping out the window. Leaving a small collection of feathers to litter the floor. Both girls stood in shock and silence before one finally mustering the courage.

"Y-you're not...You're not going to do it...Are you sakura?" Ino asked hesitantly. The event had shaken her slightly, this person that barged in felt almost sinister.

"I...I said I would try to find Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. That's more important." Sakura finally answered, falling back to a sitting position. She felt uneasy, not only of the man who suddenly appeared but the sudden worry of if this person just now appeared...did that mean another sinner would rise soon?

"That...idiot..." Sakura muttered holding a note in her hand that she soon crumbled. Taped to Naruto's door was an apology letter to her saying Jiraiya had appeared and asked him to train. Much to her dismay, of course, he would go ahead and train despite them agreeing neither of them would. The girl sighed and turned to face the town, guess she was on her own trying to find Kakashi. She started walking through the neighborhoods trying to find the right building, the layout of Konoha seemed more and more confusing with the buildings being reconstructed after the invasion. On the rooms when she would look up she would see the normal birds, sparrows, robins, the occasional crow. But a new bird had appeared, it was rather large and had orange and black feathers. She wondered what bird it was but overall wasn't too concerned.

After some time Sakura made it to Kakashi's complex and started heading up the stairs, this was his apartment number, right? She realized she actually never been to Kakashi's home before. Whether it be an oversight or because she never gave training the light of day was unknown. Standing before the door she knocked and waited not hearing much, though she could tell someone was there.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you there?" She asked out loud. A minute or so later the door creaked open, though only a crack for his eye.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked in a deadpan tone, though she had heard it from him before it felt unsettling. She swallowed hard before speaking.

"M-Me and Naruto were worried about you. We hadn't seen or heard from you in a while." Sakura started, holding the edge of her chinaesque dress in a nervous matter.

"I see...I have been busy with some things." Kakashi trailed off. "Naruto has been training with Jiraya from what I've heard, He's had to have had his hands full." Sakura grimaced looking at him, he looked almost hollow.

"Are you ok Sensei? You don't...you don't look alright. " Sakura commented taking a step toward him.

"I'm sure you're capable of training on your own Sakura...just go back to the basics and practice." He murmured before closing the door much to Sakura's dismay.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She pled to the door, however, it went ignored. Sakura looked away from the door, tears seemed to be threatening to fall, however, she didn't understand why.

Just as she went to knock again she heard what almost sounded like like a bell. A small chime that she wasn't familiar with. She looked about looking for the cause, but to no avail. With her attention deteriorated she decided to try pursuing Kakashi later and turned to leave. In the hallway of the complex she seen a clock and it was half an hour past 11.

Perhaps it was Kakashi's response that pursued her to take this "test" or perhaps it was the bell noise she heard, however, she began to walk casually towards the location she was told to meet with Shiki.

The place in question was near a graveyard, memorials and stone markers lay to one area and dense wood the other. Walking through the stone path she soon spotted the bird who had broken into Ino's room the previous night. It stood there as ominous as it was when he first introduced himself.

"You arrived, early at that. I take great satisfaction in that." The bird stated. Sakura stood solemnly in front of the gravestone he sat on. Rin Nohara? "Are you prepared for this test?"

"What...what kind of test is this?" She asked.

"Follow me." He stated, a flow of feathers returned him to his human form and he started to walk off and toward the forest. Sakura nervously followed him.

In the deeper wood is where Shiki stopped and turned to face her.

"I have a simple task. You must land one hit on me. " He stated. Sakura was confused by this...that was all? "There will be repercussions if you make a mistake, for everyone made I will break one bone in your body." His voice almost took on a hint of Sadism. This worried Sakura greatly, he'd break her bones if she made a mistake?

"W-why?" She asked worried but before she could muster anything else out Shiki instantly was inches away from her. His fist contacted her torso and sent her back into a tree with a hard thud. She coughed hard feeling one of her ribs crack. Her eyes widened staring at the ravenous man.

"That is mistake one, you aren't focused on the task at hand. Now get up before your second mistake is hesitating. Sakura looked at him in shock and awe, what had she gotten herself into?

32\. it was 32 mistakes Sakura had made before she landed a single hit on Shiki. It was hours of cat and mouse, He had punished her for every mistake she could have made big or small. Even tripping earned her a broken foot. It was, at last, an aerial dive that she sacrificed her good arm to a bone shattering hit before using her other arm to hit him as hard as she could, knocking the mask off his face. She laid on the ground panting, she finally completed his task. Her body screamed in pain as she lay on the ground, having to learn how to work through and ignore the pain to get to her goal.

"Well done." He said keeping his face turned away before putting the mask back on. He walked over to her face hidden and knelt down. He reached and hovered his hand which took on a green aura. Within seconds the bones were healed and her pain lessened, however a strange state of confused pain remain, one which her body didn't know why it was aching. His hand drifted to her forehead and touched it gently. In the background something was approaching, so he tried to make it quick.

"The bell noise you heard earlier was a signal. Another sinner will rise soon within Kage ha. To find out who you must travel to spilled milk again inside Kage Ha...with this test you were able to achieve something, a switch if you will, use it ." His voice almost grew gentler as he explained. "Once they are freed they will ask to become your next ally, allow them to as they will contribute to your training." He glanced through his mask to approaching figures, one in bright orange yelling the girl's name in worry and the other with long white hair.

"I cannot tell you who every sinner is but I can show you the face of the black Sinner you must free. His entire karmatic existence relates to the ultimate sin. He is the prince of it, and he won't be able to escape it on his own. It is up to you, after freeing the previous 8 sinners, free him from the web of history that binds him to his fayt." An image of someone appeared in her head, a man who's image was blurry but she still could guess who it was. He gave her a gentle rub on her head before standing up in time for a round of ninja stars to fly past him and into a tree.

"Get away from her! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto threatened, running right at him with a kunai. However, this proved futile as the man simply maneuvered and used the blonde own inertia to throw him into a tree. Jiraya approached unamused, the man looked familiar to him and he couldn't place how.

"I will meet with you again...Sakura." He stated before flipping and becoming a bird, then flying away at an incredible speed. The pinkette laid on the ground a moment longer before pushing herself up, surprised she was even able to considering the previous battle. She looked up to sandal woven feet that showed the Toad Sanin. He looked down at her with an almost unamused expression, to him he didn't know the deal they made nor the agreement they had, all he knew was some birdman attacked a young girl.

It was hours it seemed like to Sakura as Anbu and nurses were in and out of her room. Her wounds weren't severe but still concerned nurses as her body acted like her bones were broken, Anbu had questioned her multiple times, even the Hokage herself showed to try and speak with the young girl. They all got the same story, She was going to train and a man attacked her, all she knew about him was he called himself Shiki.

Naruto hung around the waiting room since they wouldn't let him in till her parents arrived. He was anxious and needed to get answers, was it a man from this world? Or from Kage Ha? In a split second while deep in his thoughts he seen a flash of silver run past the door. The blonde confused by this got up and peered down the hallway to see the person of their original plan for the day.

"Kakashi-sensei!" He exclaimed and hurried over, the older man was talking to a nurse, he must have heard what had happened. Kakashi turned to face him, his expression seemed unreadable to him.

" Naruto, what happened? What happened to Sakura?" He almost interrogated the younger boy, his cool as a cucumber attitude out the door.

"She said she was training when some guy attacked her, The nerve of this guy, Sakura looked like she got hit by a car when we found her." Naruto started but then stopped, noticing the expression of his Sensei. It went from concern to a brief flash of guilt, then to of an almost inner dead feeling. So...she took his advice, and look where it got her...Just as always. Before Naruto could do anything to process the look he got from him the Man turned, and walked out the door of the hospital. Almost as if he never walked inside the building in the first place. This was unsettling to him, much more than he could imagine.

That night Sakura's parents while in frantic worry kept her from leaving the house. She wasn't able to leave her room for the night if not a few days. Sakura sat in her bed grimacing, she didn't want her parents to know she was getting hurt, childish desires to match her wanting to avoid telling her parents of her bullying as a child. Guilt, fear, and disappointing eyes in their child was something she didn't want to face.

Ino sat by her bed with Naruto who followed her home immediately. Sakura waited for her parents to turn on the tv downstairs before telling them the real situation.

"So that guy's like Yoru? But he looked like a big jerk!" Ino exclaimed, she was angry at Sakura for taking the man's challenge and nearly breaking 32 bones, but also angry at herself for not blowing off her teammates to help her. Sakura remained quiet watching them.

"If that guy's part of the Summer god guy why'd he act like such a jerk to you!" Naruto asked pissed, he wasn't happy with the situation and was kicking himself for blowing her off when she could have used the help.

"I think...Naruto...When you were out today did you hear a bell or something?" She asked. it was the sudden bell that seemed to catalyze her to going to the graveyard.

"A bell...well, yeah I did! How'd you know that Sakura?" He asked looking between her and Ino, had both of them heard it? when he asked the frog Sanin about it, he looked at the blonde as if he were an idiot.

"I think...that's a sign...Shiki said that another Sinner would appear soon." She said gripping her blankets. Both blondes looked surprised, another one so soon?

"W-wait, does he know who?" Ino asked, Sakura shook her head in response.

"He said I'd have to find out in a place called spilled milk in Kage Ha...I don't even know what that is." Sakura looked at her lap, feeling useless.

"Don't know where it is? It was the first place I took you, my girl." A voice sounded after a gentle Meow. From Sakura's window, the cat sat there before walking up, almost faizing through it to enter the room.

"Yoru!" Sakura said relieved, she was somewhat worried about it being Shiki again. Though her initial fear of him seemed to depleted after her battle with him.

"You had fought Shiki by yourself? That was a dangerous move, I told you to recover for the day hadn't I?" The cat seemed almost disappointed before sighing walking between the blonds and hopping on the bed. "Though I'm happy you won his challenge." He added breathlessly before rubbing against her.

"I noticed." She said looking away for a moment. "Yoru...is it possible for you to guide Naruto to spilled milk? Can he view it the same way I do?" Sakura asked the cat.

"It is possible but he'd your blood to view the details."

Sakura looked at Naruto with pleading eyes. However, it seemed like he would jump off a cliff for her if it was needed at the moment, so the gaze was overkill.

"Yeah, I'll go! Do you have a mirror big enough?" He asked standing up. She grabbed a kunai from the side table and pricked her finger, and covered it with a tissue. It shouldn't take that much blood right? She pointed to the mirror in her bathroom before handing the tissue to him and the boy and the cat instantly went for it. Ino remained by her side sensing her dismay.

"So...He said he'd give you a 'Correlation prize'? What was it? " Ino asked leaning onto the bed, they had a few minutes to themselves seeing as time in Kage ha flowed differently than actual time.

" He said I gained a "switch"?" She said with a frown, still uncertain what that was. "He told me the next sinner was rising, in the womb is how Yoru describes it. He told me...something would happen and I would get another ally. I don't know if that means Naruto won't be my ally anymore or if I get a second one...Then the last one was...He showed me who the black Sinner was...He called him the prince of sins." Sakura said trailing off and looking at the ceiling.

" Really? Who is it?!" Ino asked extremely curious. Sakura hesitated in answering, the moment she opened her mouth to speak a crash was heard in her bathroom. That was fast. Naruto burst out of the bathroom and to her in a panic. "Woah, that was quick, did you find out?"

"y-yeah! Sakura , it's..." He paused before a squeak came out fo his mouth and he continued. "You need to come and see it. You just...You have to!" The blond boy surprised both of them, what could have shocked him this bad. It was Ino that swallowed and did hand signs and soon a set of clones that had their appearance poofed into existence.

"I'm coming with you. if Naruto's scared then who knows who this Sinner is." Ino defended, this may be her only chance to see it with how over scheduled is. Sakura nodded and traded places with the clone. An earring was traded with an Invoker and the group descended into the Dark side of Konoha.

The spiraling city seemed to have regenerated itself since their last battle, it appeared the same as the first time Sakura entered it. Jumping building to building and using the changing gravity of Kage ha to their advantage they ended up at the spill of milk in what seemed like an hour. Kneeling down and touching the liquid it rippled away it's constantly spinning and spilling nature. The TVs around it flickered on.

Orange, the screen was orange before them, a familiar silhouette stood in the screen covered in what appeared to be locks and keys and it soon faded to the life of the sinner. The unstopping noise of crows echoed through Kage ha from the screen. His father's suicide his first lock on his heart. The constant worry and cold nature another. Small things that added up to the multiple keyholes to the largest being on his heart where it showed the boy impaling his teammate, his own original sin. Locking away themselves the silhouette soon hung out their arms and leaned back to fall. a group of crows coming to peck him apart till nothing was left. The screens soon turned black and the vision ended.

The kids stood there in shock, they felt as if they learned something that was sacred and shouldn't have been seen. they were the ones who peaked in the keyhole and seen the tragedy that was Kakashi Hayate.

The next morning Sakura had snuck out leaving a note to her family. She swore to them she wasn't training but there was something important she had to do. She met with Naruto at a small corner of town and the two hurried to Kakashi's apartment complex. One thing Sakura noticed was the number of birds in the city, orange with black wings, they seemed unfitting if almost ominous and the number spiraled to mass amounts. Around the ground, they found what seemed to be an unsettling amount of dead birds. It almost seemed like hundreds of them laced the streets, though it was still too early for most people to see the tragedy. Unknown to them they were being followed at a distance, his new pupil and the girl they found seemed to be in some hurry for something.

Reaching Kakashi's apartment the gentle knocks of Sakura were soon over comb by the banging of Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Are you there?!" He pled, blue eyes large with worry. "This is important!" He was resilient, Kakashi would have to answer less he wanted the blonde to break open the door.

"What do you want?" A groggy voice finally answered, the emotions were stinted, if he almost sounded hollow.

"We need to talk to you! Now! Let us in!" The blonde demanded, his fists making direct contact to the door.

"Why are you here? You have training, don't you? He almost sounded as if he was scolding the blonde, an offhanded comment at him perhaps?

"Damnit Kakashi open the door!" He was about to start tackling it till Sakura waved a hand as if for him to knock it off.

"Kakashi-sensei, please let us in! It's important!" She pled.

"Sakura what are you doing? You should be recovering!"

"That's not important! Just please let us in!" Sakura's eyes began to water, what could she say to get him to let them in. "You're in danger!" This perked the man's interest. He sat up in his bed biting the hook she lay for him.

"What are you.." Kakashi looked at the door, a small sparkle of curiosity rest in him. Sakura, however, couldn't bear to hold off speaking any longer.

"You're in danger because your the next sinner!" She yelled. The very second his mind processed sinner something had darted for his window, no longer letting in sun but splotches of black and orange. A sound of shattering glass was all they heard before Naruto used all his might to break down the door. A barrage of the strange birds came at them, claws and beaks reared to attack them. A flash of kunai and stars were used to defend themselves. The had cleared the room of the birds just to watch their sensei dragged into the mirror by his neck. His last glance at his students seemed almost as if he were soulless.

"You two! What the hell's going on here!" They turned around and the Sanin stood behind them holding one of the birds that attacked them by the neck. Jiraiya seemed to be rather calm for watching a man get dragged into a mirror.

"Jiraiya! You don't understand we have to save him!" Naruto turned and yelled at him, The old man wasn't going to stop him on this. Sakura backed up a bit, she was closest to the mirror.

"Hold up I can't let you do that. First of all, you'd be heading in ...where ever that is blind, secondly how do you know you can...well. " The old man motioned at the mirror. " do that?" Before Naruto could retaliate it was the pink one who spoke up, knowing she would have an earful later from multiple adult figures.

"Well...that,s just something we'll have to answer when we're done." She stated before jumping into the mirror herself much to the Sanin's surprise. Naruto grinned and descended the same way. Leaving the old man to stand there and poke the mirror questioningly

"So you're telling me...They jumped into a mirror and disappeared...that sounds like one hell of a bender Jiraya." Tsunade commented staring at her old teammate who barged into her office holding a giant mirror and a dead bird.

"I'm in all seriousness! Those kids went after their sensei after he was dragged in! I tried to stop them but...I can't go into the mirror. " Jiraya looked annoyed at the facts that made no sense.

"What do you propose we do? considering the...overly ridiculous circumstances." Tsunade asked, trying to humor him but it was getting less and less reasonable.

"Well for one he's not lieing." A voice chimed in.

"See I'm not-" Both figures realized there was now a 3rd voice and looked around till they heard a meow. Looking to the ground in the office a black cat stood there with stellar looking pink eyes and a tail that seemed to mimic a clock.

"Perhaps I could provide some useful information for this turn of events."


	13. Chapter 12

The two Genin looked long and hard at the site before them, Kakashi had manifested into a sin moments after he entered. It towered and seemed to take up the entire space of Kage ha, was this the power of Kakashi's sin? Had it gotten stronger than Gaara's sin or was his sin more severe from the years it fermented inside him?

A structure had been built up, the bare bones of the scarecrow. draped around it appeared to be layers among layers of fabric, making it look gaudier than it actually is. Where the head was a cloth was tied over much like a man who had a sack tied over his head before he was hung. Over it a mask , one which Kakashi had used himself when he was in Anbu. Supporting it up was thousands of heavy ropes, or perhaps it was to keep the monstrosity in place.

Thousands among thousands of birds flew about him and broke the sound barrier with their constant gawks. The orange birds that had taken their Sensei were present but two new ones had joined them. A brown one with a heart-shaped hole in its chest decorated in purple stripes, the second a black bird...well half of one with one red eye. There stood The Orange sinner before the two a dressed up creature that attempted to scare off his sins only for them to overwhelm them.

"Th-that's Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked staring at the towering fiend. Before Sakura could comment however a large murder of the bird creatures started to dart for them. They did their best to evade them but still came out with knicks and cuts within seconds of entering.

"Damnit! We have to keep moving Naruto! We can't stand around they'll only keep targeting us!" Sakura exclaimed, descending onto the buildings of the revolving world. The blonde not far behind noticed Sakura was still weaponless.

"Sakura! where are your weapons?!" He shrieked, had she dropped them?

"Slight oversight! I didn't think we'd dive right into Kage ha this quickly!" Sakura said flipping onto the next building, kicking herself for not having any weapons. Naruto reached quickly and tossed her a kunai, he'd supply her all he could. The girl pointed it to herself and soon pulled out the 10 colored blade in a small splatter of blood.

"Let's try to get close! Kakashi may be hidden in there like Gaara was!" She exclaimed trying to find a way to get closer, seeing as dive bombing it may not be the best method with all the birds. She examined the area as they moved and came to one of the ropes suspending the sin, it was much bigger than the expected, almost the size of a car. She climbed onto it and looked surprised as they had a clear shot to the beast.

"If we use the ropes we may be able to get close." Spoke the girl as she started to move on them, Naruto followed her lead, jumping down to another one so they could get separate views. Birds attempted to bombard the two genin as they traveled up the ropes. Feather explosions soon met the birds as they flew into fists and blades. Soon the birds found that attacking them wasn't the best method of attack, however, they soon went to attack their new target. The ropes that supported them.

"Hey! knock that crap off!" Naruto yelled as he attempted to shoo them off, his rope buckled and started to bounce much to his worry. His worry spike however when he heard the snapping of a rope, not his however. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

The girl was flung off almost 50 feet away from the sheer force of the rope retreating from it's detached half. She held the sword tightly as she fell, she knew the gravity she was caught in would severely injure her when she hit the ground. Blonde clones raced to try and attempt to save the girl, however, it was a bird that halted her fall. Claws latched around her arms and took her to safety. It set her on the ground and seemed to change forms to the man she had battled with before.

"Shiki!" She exclaimed cradling her shoulder, her arm was yanked out of its socket from his grab. Instinctually she tried to hide it from the ravenous man who had punished her for making such mistakes. He, however, had better intentions than the previous meeting. The blonde soon ran back to the land to see the man grab her and shove her arm back in, the girl released a shriek as a swipe of pain surged through her body.

"Get up. That was almost your first mistake." He stated eyeing her through his mask. Naruto bared teeth in anger at man seeing his coldness, however, the following of his command by the girl surprised him. She stood up biting her lip, ignore the pain, you have work to do.

"Shiki, what are you doing here?" She asked, soon jumping out of the way of a darting bird, they had to keep moving.

"Where's the cat?" Naruto asked following Sakura as they evaded the feathered divebombs.

"Yoru is preoccupied at the moment, so I will be assisting you for this battle. Sakura, state your method." He seemed to take on a more militaristic persona, one that reminded them of the Ibiki guy from the chunin exams. Sakura thought for a moment while they moved, leading the birds in a spiraling trail.

"If...If it's like last time Kakashi-sensei should be somewhere in the creature. If we break him out we should be able to free him...then we destroy the creature." Sakura stated trying to devise a new plan on how to get close enough to examine the creature.

"But Sakura how do we even get close to it? Those damn birds will keep destroying the ropes." Naruto chastised, Sakura knew that it was the biggest task at hand.

"I can be assistance with that," Shiki stated then motioned for them to follow him to a hidden area, one the birds would take some time to get to. Standing across from them he paused before instructing them to stand still no matter what. Waving open his cloak and two black birds dashed out and speared themselves right at the two genin. Instead of impalement or blood, they seemed to faze into their bodies much to their confusion. Both felt a strange sensation in the shoulders and something felt as it burst from them. Behind them large black wings, a loaned power to allow them to work.

"What in the?!" Naruto exclaimed feeling the feathery appendages. Shiki could only smirk before heading back for the exit.

"Remember, you must be the one to slay the creature Sakura, you are the bearer of the 10 colored blade." He turned back to them, The sadistic aura seemingly peeled off and they now were able to see the man who dedicated himself to serving the summer god as Yoru did. "I will stay near as a guide, however, the battle is in your hands." Both Genin nodded and looked at each other, new confidence took over a smile greeting their faces.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, we will save you." Sakura stated, running past Shiki and diving back into the battle, the dark wings carrying her and her ally through the battlefield.

"So...those two have to fight these sinners?" The Hokage asked sitting at her desk, watching the mirror and the two genin who fought within the monsters of this 'Kage ha'. Jiraiya stood by with arms crossed, watching the two fight with monstrous birds and the appearance of the girl's attacker to save her.

"So that man isn't exactly some...random attacker?" He asked the cat who sat by the mirror.

"No, you can consider him a 'coworker', He's a bit harsher on his methods but his goal is the same as mine." Yoru spoke as he stretched, walking up to the Hokage. "Now what else can I explain to you?"

"This isn't the first time they've fought one of these is it?" The woman asked holding her hands in front of her face. "They are too familiar with the area."

"Yes, I have been training them myself for the task. Though it's only been a few months they have been succeeding my expectations so far."

"So. What happens if they don't fight these things?" Jiraiya asked finally, he figured the consequences of it may be more dire than he dreamed.

"They will travel to this world and wreak havoc. Much more so than any of these 10 tailed beasts created from the tree." Yoru explained, confused and worried looks were the only response he was given. One part made perfect sense, the other not so much. "Kage ha acts to absorb the sin from the world. The monster you see will absorb that power the longer they exist there and will eventually break out. Then only a true sacrifice can stop the beast." The two stayed quiet processing the nature of this duty.

"And you picked two kids? I'd understand you picking a top ninja but why those two, their only a couple of kids." Jiraiya asked leaning onto the desk, watching the cat in between pauses of the mirror.

"The girl has karmatic bindings due to being a true neutral, destiny shows once she has a settled purpose she excels beyond most anyone on this physical plane. The boy was picked by her, he consciously views this as a way to deal with his own history. If he knows he's a good person and these actions prove it to himself he can deal with whatever this world throws at him even with his inner demon." The cat paused and began to lick its paw . "It was a decision made on the will of my lord and proficies told long ago." The cat finished and meowed at them.

For the older two, it wasn't hard to understand the reason, despite the fancy words it all boiled down to they were the best candidates for this task. Feathers began to swirl around the world of Kage ha, how many shadows had been destroyed in this small conversation? They remained quiet while watching the battle continue.

"So, you said you would have a favor to ask of us? You're not going to send us in there to save them are you?" Tsunade finally spoke up, she watched the two genin take to the sky and take the fight to a new perspective.

"No, something much more worthy of your skills. The cat appeared as if it were grinning.

"Sakura! there's something underneath the drapes!" Naruto called, he didn't get a good chance to look at it but it resonated of orange and black just as where they found Gaara trapped. The girl dived with her wings and began to fly around the monster to where Naruto described. Staying in place a bit longer than she originally intended she may have suffered some wounds but it was confirmed.

"Naruto you did it! He's in there!" Sakura exclaimed, under the many layers of cloth lay an orange and black crystal, inside it lay their sensei who was unaware of his current state.

"How do we him out of there? Last time you shish kabobed Gaara out of it." He said sending some kunai at another row of diving birds.

"Same as last time! but I'm gonna need some help!" She called out while flying up and to an angle, diving seemed to be her best method so far. She flew up and waited a brief moment, waiting for the birds to start diving at her still spot. The were feet away before Sakura merely pulled the wings in and allowed herself to be caught into the flow of gravity. Her speed increased to an insane amount before she used the feather appendages to change her direction, slowly but surely she started to slant and head straight for the crystal.

Coming the opposite way the blond flew, almost like a guillotine for the birds as he took out a large line of them who were attempting to chase after Sakura. He turned his head briefly to see her go through the layers of fabric, through the barrier that held her sensei and the shattering noise that echoed through Kage has as she flew through the other side with Her Sensei who still fought unconsciousness.

Sakura had to make a choice between dropping her sensei or the sword, the sword being obvious since she could call it out at another time. Her landing was less than graceful, causing herself and her Sensei to tumble on the landing. The ground was hard and unforgiving, especially more so feeling the bone in her forearm snap. She cringed a bit, it had hurt but not as bad as the beating she received from Shiki the previous day.

Naruto flew as fast as he could to where he saw them land, He came just as Sakura was pushing herself up with one arm and going to go check on their sensei.

"Is he ok?" He asked as Sakura checked for a pulse, she nodded looking back to the blonde.

"We should get him somewhere safe...but where can we go without the birds? She murmured looking around at their surroundings. Shiki had descended back to them and made a motion to follow him.

"They are distracted, for now, come, grab your teacher and I will show you a place he should be safe." He stated before turning his back to them and jumping onto a ledge. The two grabbed their unconscious teacher and followed the feathered man who led them to higher ground within Kage ha and what appeared the abandoned halls of the Hokage's tower. They sat on the floor of the large windowed office and waited for their sensei to come to. Shiki stood by the doorway, giving them some closure with each other

Probably 10 minutes or so after they arrived. He as the previous shook a bit and made a grunt, he however, didn't open his eyes which made his students unsettled for multiple reasons. Had they done something wrong this time? Naruto tapped on his chest a bit, then his face. Then the desire to remove his mask had rerisen from their previous shenanigans.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"I'm gonna remove his mask, this may be my only chance to see what's under it." He stated slowly moving his hand towards his face. Before the pinkette could scold him for doing something so childish again the blonde was halted by a hand that grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it." Escaped the silver haired man as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Before him, his two students looked torn up fairly bad and the familiar room looked as if they would fall through the floor any minute. "Naruto..Sakura, Where are we?"

"Kage ha." She answered, however, her teacher gave her a confused look before putting his head in his palm, the pain of emptiness a new one for him. She looked at him relieved then seemed to look guiltily at him. "I'm...I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei...but we know everything." This seemed to make his confused expression grow more intense, they knew everything about what?

"We know about your father...and your sensei...and about Rin...and Obito." Naruto stated with slight guilt, they knew they had no right to know but what Kage ha showed them was beyond their control. The silver man's eyes widened, there was shock in his face however it seemed to be lacking in the proper emotions.

"what in the hell have you two-" Before he could finish the noise of cracking glass halted his words. He whipped around and through the old windows saw a splash of orange blood from the bird and the Monstrosity that was his sin. It repelled him, it repelled him so much. "What the hell.." Was all he could muster, Sakura sighed and lifted herself up with her good arm and faced the window.

"That is your sin Kakashi-Sensei," She started looking out at the creature. "That is the beast that has been eating at you, It was born from your pain... it was born from everything that's happened to you...From your Dad to Sasuke leaving." She turned back to him, looking for a reaction is possible. His teacher's eyes showed enough of his thoughts. Her face didn't change, showing she meant every word she said.

"It all boiled up and you became the second Sinner Kakashi-sensei. Then the shadows made you their target so that thing could be born" Naruto added before getting up himself and walking toward the window and looking out. Kakashi finally noticed their wings and seemed almost flabbergasted, what sort of hell was this, what holy mission were they doing.

"You're both..." He started. " You're injured. " He settled on seeing Sakura's arm that had become swollen and was hanging loosely. "I don't understand..." He almost pled for more information, what were these two doing? Why did they save him? Sakura could only smile gently.

"It's ok if you don't understand, but please know this. You fought for so long by yourself, it almost killed you...So we're going to step in and fight it for you for a while. We'll bring this to closure." Her smile beamed, almost as if she were reassuring him. She reached onto the table and grabbed a piece of shrapnel, impaling herself before her confused teacher. The instant he got to his feet he saw a sword in her hand instead and the wound seemingly never existed.

She turned back to him and gave a look that almost took him back to his childhood, staring at his teammates who stood before him, the image faded back to this students before they turned around and broke the windows to descend into battle. He rushed to the window to watch them fly off towards the monster. He stood there frozen, his mind had tried to process something but felt unable to.

"You look rather unsettled." The man known as Shiki commented, standing in the doorway. Kakashi looked skeptically at this person before answering.

"My student's are diving into a war and getting themselves injured because of me." He stated, slight anger in his voice, though that Anger was more of himself than the other.

"That in which you are wrong," Shiki stated before walking toward the window himself and putting his foot on the ledge. "Your students aren't fighting because of you, they fight for you." He corrected before descending as well, becoming a bird and following the kids. Kakashi stood there in disbelief, the voices in his head held questions, but the most important ones came from two that sounded like his old teammates.

"Go after them Kakashi, if you're on a team you have to work together with them."

" Come on Kakashi! What will they do without you!" They cheered before The silver haired man put his hand on the ledge and lifted himself out of the office.

The two winged Genin flew about in terror, tearing apart the fabric layer by layer as it was the only thing they could attack for now. Birds shrieked at them and refused to let up on the attacks this time, divebombing at a constant and making the battlefield an effort of constant movement. Layer by layer they shredded through the cloth till they were able to see the cross like structure that was the main beast.

"So that's the creature? At least it isn't firing spikes like last time." Naruto commented while slaying a row of the orange feathered beasts.

"I think the birds are a bigger problem than last time Naruto." Sakura yelled as she flew towards the buildings to try and get a line of them off of her back , she weaved through the abandoned looking town till another flock has met her head on to her dismay. Before they reached contact with her something had grabbed onto her and powered her through the sky, taking her to the rooftops of a nearby building. The birds crashed into each other and impaled one another in impact, leaving her to look up at who saved her.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" She was honestly surprised he had left the Hokage tower let alone join the battle. He set her down gently and looked out at the monster.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, getting a closer look at the beast that came from his own body. Sakura hesitated to answer, was it really ok he could fight his own sin? What would happen if it sucked him back in? The man noticed her pause and sighed a bit. "I know what you're trying to do for me...and I'm grateful...really. But I'll be damned if your fighting this thing without me. It is my demon, no?" She paused a moment before starting to move again, smiling at her sensei.

"Alright, just don't stay still for too long, they'll have a harder time at a moving target." She stated and jumped off another building and closer to the ledge with Her teacher staying close. She walked around studying what they could do. The ropes still connected the beast to the ground, maybe it was possibly for them to knock it down. She eyed the loose rope that was previously cut started to flow and loosely wrap around the beast than unwind.

"Like a maypole." She said out loud before it finally hit her. "Like a maypole! That's it! Naruto!" She yelled to get his attention. He hovered nearby, surprised Kakashi had gotten up and followed them. "Follow my lead, I need clones at every rope!" She stated, looking back at her teacher, who nodded in response, he had caught on the instant she got Naruto's attention.

She descended down to the nearest rope and held up the sword. Kakashi was surprised to see the sword had cut through the rope, though she did pull it from her abdomen and it had to have some sort of odd property. Hoping onto the now detached and using the borrowed wings she had she propelled the rope in a circular motion around the creature.

One by one the ropes wrapped around the Sin, disconnecting the creature from its support and it slowly started to fall backwards. The trio gained leverage on the falling creature and started to travel up it as it descended to the ground. Hundreds of birds tried to attack them only to be blocked off by their sensei.

"Go! I'll handle the birds!" He yelled before turning to face the flock. He summoned multiple clones of his own to take on the feathery bastards. He figured he would catch up with them after he dealt with these birds. His students hurried up the creature.

"Sakura! Let's combine our attacks!" Naruto yelled to his teammate, jumping over and straggler birds and bulges from the rope.

"But we haven't synced it even once! What'll happen if we just blow each other up!" She asked skeptically while they ran.

"We don't have any other methods! I'm out of weapons!" He flipped over the rope, it may be their final chance less they wanted to try and destroy it inch by inch. Sakura looked over and nodded, taking her sword in her hand as they did in practice. Naruto charged a single Rasengan before he took to the air the same time and charged at each other.

They had made a single mistake, together in their unison they made one mistake. Naruto had grabbed the blade instead of the handle. his hand bled as it wrapped around the sword, however, it was that mistake that made the attack a success for the first time. instead of being held in the handle it was flown through the blade. The blade pierced the mask face of the monster and sent the power of Rasengan and the will of the Bearer of the 10 colored blade throughout the monster. The being cracked and light burst from it an explosive nature. The Sin imploded and the trio of nin was sent to different direction throughout Kage Ha.

Sakura didn't know how long she was out, but she woke up in a pile of broken wood. An unusual pain raised in her body, targeting her leg. She looked down at her leg to see her leg mangled and part of the bone poking out. It seemed terrifying to her, it was one to see other people injured but it was odd to see herself in this situation. Instead of panicking, however, she knew she still had to find her Sensei and Naruto. Pushing herself up, she took some deep breaths and swallowed hard. Just as it had when she injured her arm she worked through the pain, turning off her reception to pain.

"So, you finally figured out the switch." A dark voice said, she turned her head to see the raven who had beat her into finding out how to do it. She stood there before holding a hand out to the bird, who flew and landed on her wrist. "Well done."

"You..you're the reason why I learned it...That was your method all along...wasn't it? Attacking me like you did was to get that to finally turn on?" She asked the bird who's eyes looked less menacing and more like someone who had seen the ins and out of war. Tired yet wise. The bird seemed satisfied in her question.

"My methods will greatly differ from Yoru's. However, we both have the same goal." He started, looking off to see her approaching Sensei carrying the unconscious blonde. "To find a diamond you must destroy the earth that encases it. In that same nature, I will destroy you over and over again, so we can see the purity you're so destined to be."

Sakura stood there a bit surprised at his words, though in the end she smiled at his views and his belief in her.

"Thank you." She mustered before the bird took flight and flew away. She stood in silence before turning to see Her teacher who carried the unconscious Naruto. She smiled gently before walking to them, though her steps were halted by her leg. Kakashi was quiet while watching her jarred walk, she had achieved something he didn't see in most ninja his age. The complete ignoring of pain, even if it was for a short while. "If we find something that looks like Naruto's house we can get out from there." She started to walk but was stopped by her teacher, she turned around to him kneeling down below her.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you." He stated, it lacked the tone of an offer.

"I'll be fine." She tried to refuse, Kakashi didn't seem to take that as an answer, however.

"Your Leg will only stress walking in that condition, I'd get on if you don't want your leg to be amputated." He warned, this did hook her and she leaned on his back and hold onto his shoulders with her arm.

"Is...this ok?" She asked as she did her best to hold onto him without putting too much pressure on her broken limbs. He began to walk carrying the two.

"It's fine...So.. how about an explanation on this? Exactly what have you two been up to when everyone's not looking."

"It's confusing, I'm still not sure I understand it yet."

"I think I can keep up...Also...thank you...for everything"


End file.
